5 Tiszta lappal
by KatieWR
Summary: Az Lovas tábor-sorozat folytatása. Az újrakezdésről, folytatásról, titkokról, szerelemről... YAOI/Shounen-ai, 16.
1. Kedves barátok

Tiszta lappal

A _Lovas tábor – sorozat _folytatása!

Edward elhatározza, hogy összeszedi magát és elmegy a táborba. Roy próbál vigyázni, figyelni Rá. Ez a terve akkor bukik meg, mikor az első rejtélyes eset történik… Kezdi határozottan úgy érezni, hogy Ed kijátssza a figyelmét… De vajon tényleg a szöszi tehet mindenről? Ráadásul, mintha titkolna előle valamit…

Kedves barátok

- Edward! – Jasmine szinte a nyakába ugrott.

- Szia, Jas… - nyögte meglepetten.

- Hogy vagy?

- Jól… Semmi bajom – motyogta. Pár pillanat múlva kezdte kényelmetlenül érezni magát. – Jas, elengednél? Megfojtasz!

- Bocsi – lépett hátra egy lépést a lány végig nézett rajta. – Jézusom! Ettél Te mostanában rendesen? Úgy nézel ki, mint akit egy szellő is felkap!

- Köszi, igazán kedves vagy – morogta sötéten. – Roy merre van?

- Amikor utoljára láttam, felment a szobájába – mondta.

- Remek – visszalépett a kocsihoz, kivette belőle az utazótáskáját és a hátizsákját, meg egy négyzet alakú lapos becsomagolt tárgyat.

- Kinek lesz? – kíváncsiskodott Jas.

- Ez most Roynak…

- Értem – valami csillant a szöszi nyakában, s a lány is észrevette. – Te hordasz nyakláncot?

- Vasárnap óta… Roytól kaptam, még születésnapra – magyarázta, és egyik kezét szabaddá téve előhúzta a medált a pólója alól. Jas megnézte, a gravírozást is látta rajta.

Haloványan elmosolyodott, és megjegyezte:

- Eltalálta, mi kell neked, igaz?

- El – bólintott aprót. Apjához fordult, úgy számolta, már nem találkoznak. – Majd hívlak – a férfi csak bólintott.

- És a kezeddel mi történt?

- Okos módon rátekertem a szárat, és a ló megbokrosodott, mert félt a gazdájától – mesélte. Örömmel gondolt arra, hogy a lovagló pálca helye már alig látszik, azt nem fogja kiszúrni a lány.

- Milyen ló? – kapott a szón Jas. Ed röviden mesélt, míg felértek a lépcsőn. – Én itt megyek, de ne tűnj el, van neked valamim – mosolygott Rá.

- Hová tűnhetnék? – forgatta szemeit, majd fellépdelt a padlásszobába. Az ajtót nyitva találta, zene szólt bent, az összes ablak tárva-nyitva.

A szürke idő elhúzódott egészen csütörtökig, de péntekre már gyönyörűen sütött a Nap, s úgy tűnt, az időjárás kiszórakozta magát egy ideig és a táborra remek idő lesz.

Ed az ajtófélfának támaszkodott, úgy nézte Royt, aki halkan dúdolt, s az ágyára terítette a takaróját, elsimítva rajta a gyűrődéseket.

Elgondolkodott, egészen belemerült gondolatai óceánjába. Az ablakon beáramlott a friss koraesti nyári levegő, átlengve a szobát, mivel annak két oldalán volt két sor ablaka.

Éppen elhallgatott a zene, mert számváltás volt.

- Szia – hallotta a csendes köszönést az ajtó felől. Majdnem ugrott egyet ijedtében, aztán megfordult, kedves mosollyal köszöntötte a szőkét.

- Osonsz is? – odalépett hozzá, szorosan megölelte. – Jó, hogy mégis eljöttél – mondta. – Hogy vagy?

- Jól, minden rendben – felelte, ahogy visszaölelt.

- Örömmel hallom – hangja nyugodt volt. – Hiányoztál.

- Te is…

- Hogy van a kezed? – kapta el balját, és húzta fel, hogy megnézhesse.

- Meg fog gyógyulni, már nem fáj.

- És a másik…?

- Már alig látszik – mutatta fel karját is. – Még egy kört barnulok rá holnap, és senki nem szúrja ki.

- Tényleg! – vállainál tolta el magától és nézett végig rajta. – Egy árnyalattal máris sötétebb vagy, na azért. Mit csináltál?

- Ahhoz üljünk le – tanácsolta. – Ledobhatom valahova a cuccom?

- Ahova tetszik – vont vállat. Ed az ágy végébe pakolt mindent, aztán Roy egy határozott mozdulattal az ölébe húzta az ágyon. – Na, tarts nekem mesedélutánt!

- Még csak péntek van, de legyen. Szóval, jártam Minánál, az utóbbi időben elhanyagoltam szegényt, de örült, mikor kimentem hozzá. Aztán festegettem egy kicsit, két kézzel, érdekesen is néz ki a dolog. Voltunk kint a parton fürödni, még szerdán, szép idő volt. Tegnap pakoltam, eddig fel sem tűnt, hogy ennyi mindent hozni szoktam – mesélte, s hangjába egy kis jókedv vegyült.

- Ennek örülök – mosolyodott el Roy, és adott egy puszit a nyakára.

- Kopp, kopp, bejöhetek? – szólt be Jasmine, s választ sem várva lépett be, nagyobb ajándékos szatyor volt a kezében, amin egy sárga ló volt piros masnival a hátán.

A lány mögött Al jött, Ed érdeklődve figyelte a párosukat. Roy elmosolyodott, és egy pillanatra szorosabban ölelte magához, ahogy az ágyon ültek.

- Csak nyugodtan, de ahogy elnézem, nem kell az engedélyem – felelte Roy.

- Beengedem magam – vont vállat. Mosolyogva lépett oda az ágyhoz. – Szóval. Ez a Tiéd – nyújtotta át az ajándékos szatyrot.

- Hm? Na, de mért? – pislogott értetlenül.

- Nem kérdez, csak elveszi! – szólt Rá szigorúan Jas.

- Na, de…

- Fogadd csak el – biztatta Roy is. Ed átvette a csomagot, az nem volt nehéz, mégis érezhetően volt benne valami.

- Úgy nézd, hogy sok mindenki adott bele!

A szőke zavartan pillantott bele a szatyorba. Az első, amit meglátott egy sárgás szőrös valami. Kivette a szőrmókot és a szeme elé emelte. Sárga plüss ló vigyorgott Rá, nyakában egy cetlivel: _„Ajándék lónak ne nézd a fogát!"_ felirattal. Egy pillanatig figyelte a selymes érintésű jószágot, aztán elmosolyodott.

- Leszögezem: nem az Én ötletem volt. A szőrmókot Ben vette.

- Ben – ismételte. – Ben?! Tizenhét vagyok és nem hét! – morogta.

- De írd alá, hogy aranyos – vigyorgott Roy.

- Az – értett egyet, és ölébe tette a plüss pacit.

Patkós csomagolópapírba volt rejtve egy puha tárgy.

- Öh… Az Mark és Rich ötlete… Ne haragudj rájuk… - kérte óvatosan Jasmine.

Piros póló került elő belőle, rányomtatva egy fénykép.

Jackpotról.

A sárga mén háttal állt a fényképezőnek, farát mutatta, unottan fordult hátra, barna szemei lesújtóak voltak. A fényviszonyok alkonyatot sejtettek.

Edward maga elé emelve figyelte a képet egy hosszú pillanatig, aztán…

_Kacagott._

Jót nevetett a képen, s egy pillanat múlva mindenki vele nevetett.

- Nekem sosem sikerült ilyen jó képeket csinálnom! – és bár vigyorgott, szemeiből a szomorúság könnyei csorogtak.

- Ezt azt hiszem, egy Netty nevű lány csinálta… Azért nézd meg, mi van még ott – bíztatta, s Ed szipogva belenézett a szatyorba.

Jackpotot ábrázoló borítós CD volt benne, cikornyás betűkkel, feketével az alján: _„Ne sírj, hogy vége lett! Mosolyogj, mert megtörtént!"_ Cikornyás volt, de kézírás.

- Ezt Te írtad Rá? – pillantott hátra Royra.

- Ja – bólintott.

- Mi van rajta? – kíváncsiskodott, ahogy kinyitotta a tartót. A lemezre is volt nyomtatva.

- Na, szerinted? Fényképek! – forgatta szemeit Jas.

- Ó – kommentálta a szőke. – Megnézhetem?

- Már akartam kérdezni – mosolyodott el a feketehajú.

Az íróasztalánál Roy leült, és ölébe húzta Edet, aki nem tiltakozott, zavartalanul helyezkedett, miközben a srác egyik kezével ölelte. A másik két bent lévő fel sem vette a helyzetüket, meg szokták már így látni Őket, nem tulajdonítottak a dolognak különösebb figyelmet.

Sok olyan kép volt, amiről Ed el sem tudta képzelni, ki csinálhatta Őket, és sok olyan kép volt, amit maga csinált, és pontosan tudta, hogy a jelszóval védett laptopján tárolta Őket. Végül megállapította magának, hogy bizonyára Al törte fel, és túl könnyű volt a jelszó. Viszont észre sem vette, hogy eltűnt a szobájából a gép. Átsiklott a dolog felett, és képnézés közben hallgatta Jasmine magyarázatát:

- Ben szívesen odaadta annak a két évnek az egész táboros névsorát, amikor Mi csak tizennégy napot voltunk. Ritával körbetelefonáltunk mindenkit megkérdezni, van-e képe Főnyereményről, és ha van elküldené-e. Persze, Rita is nagy elánnal fényképez, rengeteg kép az Övé, meg a Tiéd.

- Ja, vettem észre – mormolta. Kedves emlékek elevenedtek fel benne, ahogy elnézte a képeket, mindegyikről meg tudta mondani, melyik időszakban készült, itt volt még Jackpot, vagy már nála, ha a háttér vagy a környezet ezt nem is mutatta pontosan. És elszorult a szíve, hogy több ilyen kedves emlék már nem lesz. Legalábbis Jackpottal nem.

- Rá se ránts, legközelebb majd használsz olyan jelszót, amire senki nem gondol – vigyorgott Roy.

- Ühüm. – Lefagyott a vigyor az arcáról a színtelen, szűkszavú választ hallva, s szorosabban ölelte magához a szőkét. – Jól vagyok – mormogta, bár hangja nem erről árulkodott.

- Ne próbálj becsapni – kérte szinte suttogva.

- De tényleg jól vagyok – ismételte ezúttal határozottabban – sikerült visszanyelnie a könnyeit. Roy Ráhagyta. – Köszönöm – fordult Jas és Al felé.

- Ugyan, szívesen voltunk el vele – mosolygott Rá a lány.

- Ja, hoztam ám neked valamit – címezte Roynak a mondatot.

- Tényleg? – haloványan elmosolyodott. Ed felpattant az öléből, és gyors léptekkel átvágott a szobán vissza a cuccához. Óvatos mozdulattal vette fel a földről a négyzet alakú becsomagolt tárgyat, és útközben a plüss lovat is kezébe vette.

- Nem a legjobb, két kezes lett, mert sehogy se tudtam rendesen megfogni azt a nyamvadt ecsetet – morogta. – De azért tessék – nyújtotta át a képet. – Meg azért is ekkora, nagyobbat nem mertem elkezdeni – tette hozzá.

- Már megint próbálod kimagyarázni? Javíthatatlan vagy – csóválta fejét Jas.

Roy óvatosan bontogatta az egyszerű csomagolópapírt, aztán előhúzta a képet. Azon egy sárga és fekete ló volt. Az egyik vágtázott, sörénye és farka hosszan hullámzott utána. A fekete vágtatott, Shadow volt. A sárga két hátsó lábán állt, sörénye szikrázott a Napfényben, hatalmas zászlókén terült el mögötte a levegőben, farka nem súrolta a zöld füvet, pedig ahogy tűnt, kellett volna. Ő Jackpot volt. A háttérben erdő volt, s hegyek a távolban.

- Hű – kommentálta véleményét Jas.

- Az – helyeselt Roy is.

- Elfolyt az aláírás… - bosszankodott. – Tudtam, a fenébe! – morogta. Az aranysárga E betűk alján sárga csepp futott a kép végéig. – Nem kellett volna akvarellel odafirkálni… az akril megszáradt volna… - morfondírozott grimaszolva. – Majd kijavítom…

- Egy fenét! Nem nyúlsz hozzá többet, így a tökéletes! – tiltakozott rögtön Roy.

- De…

- Semmi de! Keret és kerül a falra!

- Felőlem – vont vállat végül. – A Tiéd.

- Kimegyünk? – váltott témát a lány.

- Menjetek, egy perc és megyünk Mi is – ígérte Roy.

- Na, kösz, figyeled, kidob – morgott Jasmine, de mosolygott.

- Ugyan már, ez finom kitessékelés volt – mosolyodott el a feketehajú.

- Hát persze! Azért ne órák múlva kelljen feljönni értetek! – búcsúzott célzatosan megnyomva az „órák múlva" szavakat.

- Kac-kac, vicces vagy! – kiáltott utána Ed. – Mi az? – pillantott most hátra Royra, aki még mindig ült.

- Semmi – volt a válasz.

- Akkor meg…? – a kérdést sem mondhatta végig, az idősebb egy mozdulattal lerántotta az ölébe, a szék fájdalmasat nyekkent alattuk. Egy kedves mosoly, és nem is akart kérdezni. Most sokkal könnyebben tudta viszonozni a gesztust, mint pár nappal előbb, s ez kicsit megnyugtatta Royt.

- Hogy vagy? – kérdezte óvatosan.

- Jól, már mondtam – fészkelődött egy kicsit ültében.

- Inkább az igazat mond – kérte szelíden.

- Jobban – sóhajtott beletörődőn. Nem igaz, hogy ennyire átlátszó az álcája!

- Emlékké fog halványulni – ígérte.

- Remélem – újabbat sóhajtott, aztán odabújt a sráchoz. A plüss szőrmókot ott szorongatta a kezében, s Roy elmosolyodott rajta.

- Mégiscsak tetszik – jegyezte.

- Kinőttem már az ilyesmiből.

- Ugyan, sosincs késő a boldog gyermekkorhoz!

- Menjünk…?

- Menjünk – egyezett bele.

Vacsoránál ültek, s az egyik lány, a fekete hajú Livya úgy magyarázott a pirosas-vörös hajú Robertának, hogy mindenki hallotta az asztalnál.

-… szóval, sok minden változott, mióta nem jártam itt. Például azaz új ló, Síva… meg az a sárga ló eltűnt. Hogy is hívták? Ja, igen, Nyeremény, vagy mi. Goromba egy ló volt, gondolom, vágóhídra vitték – magyarázta.

Hideg csend telepedett az étkezőre. Roy aggodalmasan pillantott a mellette ülő Edwardra, akinek a kijelentés hallatán kiesett a villa a kezéből. Aztán felpattant, és se szó, se beszéd elviharzott.

Jasmine szikrázó tekintettel figyelte Livyát, aki láthatóan észre sem vette, mit mondott. Aztán várakozón Benre pillantott, aki bólintott. A lány felállt az asztaltól, és Royjal a nyomában Ed után indultak.

- Ezekbe meg mi ütött…? – pislogott utánuk Livya. De láthatóan nem igazán zaklatta fel a dolog, nyugodtan folytatta ott, ahol abbahagyta. Hanem vacsora után Alphonse elhívta, hogy beszéljenek négyszemközt…

Felérve Jasmine előre engedte a srácot, s csak utána lépett Ő is a szobába. Ed az ágyon feküdt a fal felé fordulva. Roy odasietett hozzá, gyengéden odahúzta magához, s a szöszi nekitámasztotta homlokát a vállának.

Nem sírt, nem is könnyezett, csak összeszorította szemeit és némán kapaszkodott a feketehajú ruhájába. Odakint már szürkült, a szobára csendes félhomály terült, az ablakokon hűvös áramlott befelé.

- Nyugodj meg – kérte Roy, közben egyik kezével a fiú derekát ölelte át, a másikkal a hátát simogatta.

- Annak a buta csitrinek fogalma sincs róla, miket beszél… ne figyelj Rá – tódította Jas, s a másik oldalára ülve a vállára tette a kezét.

- Mért is lenne?! – kérdezte Ed, s hangja lehetetlenül vékonyan csengett.

- Szerintem Al már helyre tette – jegyezte meg a lány. – Vagy ha még nem, majd fogja.

- Úgy van – helyeselt Roy. – Figyelj csak… - kezdte, és kezével megemelte a fejét az állánál fogva. - … mi lenne, ha holnap másfelé mennénk? Mutatni szeretnék valamit, ami tetszeni fog.

- Jó – bólintott. Sokáig nézett még a sötét szemekbe, míg végül elkapta róla a tekintetét, és szorosan ölelve odabújt hozzá. – Olyan álmos lettem… - motyogta alig hallhatóan.

- Mikor aludtál utoljára rendesen…? – simogatta meg a fejét.

- Nem tudom… – egy ásítás után már aludt is Roy karjaiban.

- Jaj, Te… - sóhajtotta. Lefektette az ágyra és betakarta, majd ha feljön, felébreszti, hogy fürödjön meg, de az is lehet, hogy nem…

Végül ez utóbbi történt.


	2. Járatlan utakon

Járatlan utakon

Roy meg volt róla győződve, hogy fél órás könyörgés lesz, mire Edet kiszedi az ágyból. Ezt arra alapozta, hogy tegnap a szöszke – az Ő szöszkéje! – úgy aludt el, mint akit fejbe vertek. És bár semmi ilyesmi nem történt, mozdulatlanul aludt egész éjszaka.

De mikor reggel elnyúlt az ismerős dallamot fújó telefonjáért, az hamarabb elhallgatott, mint ahogy Ő hozzáért. Álmosan pislogott körbe, s a mellette fekvő Edward éppen akkor tette vissza a kütyüt az éjjeliszekrényre. Első pillantásra teljesen ébernek tűnt, pedig a hamar ébredés nem az Ő műfaja.

- 'Reggelt – köszönt elsőnek Ed. Hangja nem tűnt álmosnak.

- Neked is – cirógatta meg mosolyogva az arcát. – Mióta vagy ébren?

- Nem túl rég – sóhajtotta és belesimult Roy tenyerébe. – Nem akartalak felébreszteni, azért nem keltem fel.

- Nem úgy tűnsz, mint aki fél órája ébredt – jegyezte meg, és fürkészőn fölé hajolt.

- Mért kell neked mindent észrevenni?! – morogta. – Nem tudtam visszaaludni, miután felébredtem… Nem tehetek róla…

- Mikor ébredtél…?

- Hat körül – bökte ki szemlesütve.

- Jó, végül is kilenc sem volt még, mikor elaludtál… De azt hittem, tudsz kicsit többet pihenni… - a simogatást nem hagyta abba, csak hangja vált kissé aggodalmassá.

- Jól vagyok, úgy érzem, kialudtam magam – mondta halkan. – Nem fogok tudni aludni majd éjjel – mormogta, s felnézett. Elveszett a sötét szemekben, ahogyan figyelte Őket, s kellemes, nyugodt érzés töltötte el. _Minden rendben lesz újra. _– Visszhangzott a fülében. És igen, most, ebben a percben elhitte, hogy valóban így lesz.

- Majd lefárasztalak – mosolyodott el szélesen.

- Mire gondolsz…? – kérdezte gyanakvón.

- Megyünk, lovagolunk egy nagyot.

- Hú, fogalmam sincs, mikor ültem lovon utoljára… - jegyezte meg elgondolkodva.

- Tényleg? Na, az jó.

- Komolyan… Lehetett talán ősszel is… Jézusom! Tényleg ősszel volt! – jutott eszébe a legutolsó alkalom, mikor Jackpotra mert ülni alig fél órára.

- Az szép – visszatért a cirókáláshoz. – Holnapra jól fogod érezni magad…

- Ja, olyan izomlázam lesz, hogy csak na – morogta sötéten.

- Majd megmasszírozlak este, attól jobb lesz – ígérte. – Ha látnád magad ilyenkor! – sóhajtott fel mosolyogva, ahogy a szöszi megint a kezéhez dörgölőzött.

- Mért, mit látnék? – kíváncsiskodott.

- Egy nagyra nőtt szőke cicát – mosolyodott el. – Majd szerelek fel tükröt, és akkor majd figyelhetsz…

- Persze, és abban a percben feljelentelek – fenyegette meg, de hangja továbbra is nyugodt volt.

- Annál Te jobban szeretsz.

- Ez a Te szerencséd! – pillantott fel kihívóan. – Elég csak megfenyegetni, hogy nem alszom veled, meg, hogy nem kapsz több puszit, és máris jó vagyok – vigyorodott el.

- Igen?

- Igen! – bólintott rá Ed.

- Na, jó, _talán _igazad van…

- Mi az, hogy „talán"?! Igazam van! – erősködött.

- Mért akarsz Te kora reggel vitázni? – nyögött fel.

- Mert jó – vont vállat.

- Nem lehetne valami más a szoba sportod? Maradj meg inkább a művészetnél, akkor legalább csendben vagy – tanácsolta.

- Úgy vigyázz, tényleg puszi megvonás lesz!

- Igen? – közelebb hajolt hozzá, orruk szinte összeért.

- Igen – lehelte halkan a szót és nyelt egyet. Roy gyengéden megcsókolta, s Ő egy pillanatig sem tiltakozott, karjaival átölelte a nyakát. – Talán mégsem – mosolyodott el. Újabb, ezúttal szenvedélyes csókban forrtak össze.

- Én is pont így gondoltam – keze most a szöszi nyakát kényeztette. Halk sóhajt kapott válaszul.

- Merre is megyünk ma…? – váltott témát.

- A tópartra.

- Ez aztán pontos meghatározás volt – húzta el a száját. – Pancsolni fogunk?

- Többet nem mondok – jelentette ki ellentmondást nem tűrőn. – Ott biztosan nem, de lejjebb mehetünk, ha gondolod.

- Akkor úgy készülök – bólintott. – Aztán majd kitaláljuk. De most megfürödnék és átöltöznék, utazó ruhában nem túl kényelmes.

- Persze, menj csak. – Egy pillanatra csalódottan akadt fenn azon, hogy Roy nem szándékozik vele tartani. Felült, nyújtózott, egy gyors puszira még visszahajolt a feketehajú fölé, és már ott sem volt.

A reggeli nyugodtan telt, bár a Livya nevű lány megint egyfolytában fecsegett, Nyereményről több szót nem ejtett. Roy elismerő pillantást küldött Al felé, aki csak egy aprót bólintott, hogy minden a legnagyobb rendben. És ezzel el is volt intézve.

Egyesek kissé furcsán néztek, mikor Roy jelentette Bennek, hogy Ők másfelé mennek ma. Hát még akkor kaptak furcsa pillantásokat, mikor erre az istállómester még rá is bólintott minden gond nélkül.

Edward a küllemre egy kicsit Jackpotra hasonlító Holdfényt választotta. A ló ugyanolyan tömzsi alkatú volt, ugyanakkor gyors és ügyes. Lábai rövidebbek, mint Shadowéi, és nem is olyan kecses, mint az éjfekete, de mindent összevetve azzal az ét csoki színével, sötét meleg barna szemeivel igen szép táltos.

A szőkének újra eszébe jutott, hogy ősszel lovagolt utoljára, s most mintha ideges lett volna a gondolat miatt, hogy újra nyeregben ülhet. Kilenc hónap… nesze neked tapasztalat!

Moonlight nyugodtan várt, míg Ed gondosan ellenőrzött mindent. Aztán fellendült a nyeregbe, s hirtelen újabb emlékek rohanták meg. Mennyi ideje is van, hogy nem ült más lovon? Tavaly nyáron… Rövidebb ideig lovagolt Shadown és Fürgén is. Nem olyan sokkal később már egyáltalán nem lovagolt…

Most meg úgy érezte magát a nyeregben, mint talán utoljára hét évesen… Amikor először ült azon a hatalmas fekete kancán… Akiről később kiderült, hogy csak akkor volt hatalmas, valójában a középmagas kategóriába tartozott.

Roy odaléptetett mellé, mosolyogva figyelte.

- Legalább úgy nézek ki, mint aki karót nyelt? – érdeklődte fáradtan.

- De deszkát biztos – mosolya vigyorrá szélesült. – Lazíts egy kicsit, ez olyan, mint a biciklizés, nem lehet elfelejteni, és neked a véredben van – biztatta.

- Tudtam – morogta. – Mégis sikerült a héten orra esnem a biciklimmel is… Nahát, azt is régen használtam…

- Egy-kettőre belerázódsz majd, meglátod – legyintett. – Minden megvan?

- Felőlem meg – bólintott.

- Akkor előre a végtelenbe és tovább! – ezzel Shadow már el is vágtázott.

- Hé! Gyere csak vissza! – kiabált utána Ed, s idegeskedését rögtön elfelejtette. Holdfény vágtába ugrott, s ugyan érezhetően máshogy lépett, mint Nyeremény, attól még hamar megszokta.

Eddig a szőke számára ismeretlen ösvényre fordultak rá, s az erdő most hideg zöldnek tűnt. Enyhén felfelé tartott, majd szinte semmiből került elő a sziklás, fehér homokos part.

Roy próbált beszélgetést kezdeményezni, de Ed inkább hallgatott. Az idősebb hagyta a szöszit, legyen el nyugodtan. Csak mentek előre Shadowval a parton, jobb oldalukon a szikrázó víz, a balon pedig az egyre magasodó kilencven fokos sziklafal.

- Erre még nem jártam – jegyezte meg hirtelen, ahogy már a másik oldalon is sziklák nőttek a földből, s Ők egy kanyonba találták magukat. A szellő itt szinte süvítőnek hatott, felettük a tiszta kilátás megszűnt, s sípoló hanggal zúgott a levegő a sziklák között.

- Mert erre nem tartunk túrákat – magyarázta. – Ben szerint veszélyesek lehetnek a fentebb lévő ösvények, és ezért erre el sem indulunk.

- Aha – bólintott, hogy érti. – De akkor Te mit csináltál itt?

- Csak kíváncsi voltam, mi van erre – vont vállat. – És találtam valami érdekeset… Mindjárt ott vagyunk – ígérte, s a kanyon falai közt egyre szűkösebben fértek el.

- El fogunk férni? – adott hangot aggodalmának.

- Te biztos – vigyorgott hátra Roy. – Én meg majd összehúzom magam.

- Most kapnál egyet, ha nem lennél biztos távolságban! – morogta dühösen.

- Komolyan felhúzod még magad ilyen APRÓságon? – kérdezte majdnem ártatlanul.

- Ki olyan kicsi, hogy a porcukor is nagyítóval keresi?! – kiabálta mostmár pulykaméreggel.

- Én nem mondtam ilyet – szögezte le halál nyugalommal Roy.

- Szemét vagy! – vágta hozzá. És ha tehette volna, megfordul, és elvágtázik. Csakhogy nem volt hely, hogy megforduljon. Most amúgy sem a saját lován ül, vigyáznia kell Holdfényre. Esetleg Jackpottal megkockáztatott volna egy cirkuszi porondra illő megfordulást, de nem, Holdfényt nem ismerte annyira, hogy meg merje próbálni.

- Nem kell bemutatnod magamnak – hangján érezhető volt a mosoly.

- Akkor sem kéne folyton piszkálnod! – vágta rá sértődötten.

- Ugyan, csak egy apró megjegyzés volt, ne szívd úgy mellre – töretlen jókedvén most semmi nem tudott rontani. Legalábbis ezt hitte.

- Jobban járnál, ha mellőznéd ezeket! – morgott dühösen.

- Már nem kell sokáig hallgatnod – legyintett, észre sem véve, mit mond. Ed nem válaszolt, csak az arcáról lehetett leolvasni, mennyire fájt neki ez mondat.

Hirtelen a kanyon falai távolabb ugrottak, s tágasabb tér jelent meg előttük. De a túloldalán is sziklafal volt, egyetlen keskeny és meredek ösvénnyel.

- Meg is érkeztünk – jelentette Roy, és le is ugrott Shadowról.

- Ez zsákutca – közölte Ed, mintha csak egy hülyének mondaná.

- Dehogy is! – rázta fejét mosolyogva. – Gyere, a lovakat itt hagyjuk – hívta egy intéssel. – És vedd fel a pulcsit, mert hűvös lesz – figyelmeztette.

Leugrott Holdfényről, ráparancsolt a lóra, hogy maradjon nyugton, és belebújva a pulóverbe követte Royt, aki a hátizsákjából két nagyobb fényű zseblámpát vett elő. Ekkor már rájött, hova is készülnek.

- Barlangászunk? – érdeklődte.

- Kell neked mindenre rájönni – morogta. – De igen, barlangászunk.

- Hideg, nyirkos és sötét. Mi van bent, hogy be kell mennem?

- Majd meglátod – mosolygott. – Összefuthatunk pár denevérrel, nem kell tőlük ijedezni.

- Mintha mindenen nekiállnék sikítozni – forgatta arany szemeit.

- Csak szóltam, na.

Választ ismét nem kapott.

A barlang szája nem volt elrejtve, Edward azon csodálkozott, hogy eddig nem vette észre. Tágas járat volt, ugyanakkor buktatókkal teli az egész, a lámpákat már öt méter után használniuk kellett, hogy ne essenek el az éles kövekben.

A lámpák fénye szinte vágta a sötétséget, ami mellé hamarosan társult a hűvös is. Nem sokkal később halk csöpögés is hallatszott, ami egy kicsit visszhangzott is, megadva a hangulatot.

_Csepp-csepp-csepp – _hallatszott. Vagy: _Csepp-szünet-csepp. _Valahol a hegy tetején fújhatott a szél, mert láthatatlan apró réseken keresztül besüvített, s ez is visszhangzott a falak között.

- Mi vitt rá, hogy ide be gyere? – érdeklődte halkan.

- Nem is tudom… Csak úgy bejöttem, kész – vont vállat.

- Aha – fűzte hozzá, és megint csak a barlang neszes csendje maradt.

Aztán lassan érezni lehetett, hogy az alagút kitágul, a falak és a mennyezet távolabb kerül, s egy kanyar után fény derengett.

- Kapcsold le a lámpát, mostmár nem kell – suttogta Roy, s Ő engedelmesen lehúzta a gombot.

Tapogatózva, esetlenül haladtak tovább előre, majd a kanyar után fény öntötte el az alagutat, ami valahonnan belülről jött.

Edward szája is tátva maradt, ahogy kiléptek a hatalmas terembe. Hűvös volt, de a fény, ami lyukakon áramlott befelé sárgás köveket világított meg, így a színek miatt meleg hatást keltett. A csöpögés nem maradt abba, sőt egyszerre százfelől jött különböző ütemben.

Valóságos mesebirodalomba csöppentek Ők ketten ezen a nyári kora délelőttön. Előttük, mintha csak direkt meg lenne tervezve, kőből készült út kanyargott. Átvezetett egy aprócska patakon, ami elkanyargott az egész teremben, majd eltűnt a falban.

Elfolyó kőalakzatok magasodtak előttük, s a legnagyobb, mint valami tartóoszlop a mennyezetig tartott, ahonnan hegyes jégcsapszerű kövek lógtak, de nem eshettek le onnan sosem.

Ed tett egy lépést előre, nyelt egyet, majd visszafordult Roy felé, aki csak mosolyogva figyelte az ámuldozását.

- Ez nem lehet… - suttogta. – A környéken sehol nincsen ilyesmi! Nem lehetséges…! – fordult vissza a látvány felé.

- Tehát tudod, mi ez? – kérdezte az idősebb.

- Ez egy… - pislogott párat, mielőtt kimondja, hátha csak álmodik, de nem. – Ez egy cseppkőbarlang!

- Bizony – helyeselt. – Gyere, Én vagyok az idegenvezetőd – küldött felé egy kedves mosolyt, odalépett hozzá és kézen fogva húzni kezdte lefelé a természet alakította ösvényen.

Leérve szinte erdőben találták magukat, s a szöszi éppen meg akarta érinteni az egyik embermagasságú oszlopot, mikor Roy elkapta a másik kezét is.

- Nem szabad – figyelmeztette. – Ha összemancsolod nem fog tovább nőni.

- Igaz is, elfelejtettem. Kár lenne évszázadok munkáját egyetlen érintéssel tönkre tenni – ismerte el.

- Az utánunk jövők már nem látnák nagyobbnak – mondta, és húzta tovább.

Hatalmas oszlopok közt haladtak, majd az ösvény, ami valahogy sosem ment közelebb karnyújtásnyinál a kövekhez, egy helyen kettéágazott. Balra indultak, az út enyhén lejtett, s sűrűn kanyargott velük.

- Ennek a Világörökség részének kéne lennie, nem?

- Gondolj bele, ha bejelentenénk, hogy ez itt van, még több turista lenne erre, és a környék nyugodtsága pillanatok alatt odalenne, mindenki megélhetést látna ebből a helyből, és a parton sorra épülnének a nyaralók, vagy a szállodák… Felbolydulna minden, és ezt a helyet, meg a többit is pillanatok alatt tönkre tennék… - magyarázta, hangja kissé komor volt

- Végül is, igazad lehet. És ki tudna erről a helyről? Mi pancsolni voltunk – mosolyodott el.

- Nem is, mert lovagolni – helyesbített.

- Pancsolni és lovagolni – tódította vidáman.

Talán eltartott egy óráig is, ha nem kettőig, míg körbejárták a barlangot és megcsodáltak mindent. Visszafelé az alagútban egy pillanatra visszanézett a barlangra, annak derengő fénye elért még addig, ahol Ő volt, de ahogy megfordult már vaksötét volt.

A választóvonalon állt, szinte középen a fény és sötétség között, s látta, hogy Roy zseblámpája már távolabb villog. Sóhajtott egyet és felkattintotta _volna _a lámpáját. De az sehogy sem akarta delejes fényével megvilágítani előtte az utat.

Nem tehetett mást, vakon indult a kijárat felé, de addigra már Roy lámpája is eltűnt a szeme elől. Nem akart utána kiáltani, egy kicsit jó is volt az egyedüllét. Ám alig öt métert haladt előre, megbotlott és hasra vágódott. Fogalma sem volt, miben eshetett el, mert alatta sima volt a padló. Egy biztos: nyekkent a földön.

Pár pillanat múlva a másik lámpa fénye Rá világított, s Ő elkezdett feltápászkodni.

- Csak egy pillanatra fordulok el, és máris összetöröd magad? – kérdezte, és óvatosan felsegítette. – Mi lesz veled nélkülem?

Percekig nem válaszolt, s Roy kezdte azt hinni, hogy valami baj van.

- Nem tudom… - susogta alig hallhatóan. – Nem tudom, de hiányozni fogsz.

- Te is nekem… - ölelte magához szorosan.

- Miért mész el? – hangja elvékonyodott. – Itt hagyod Édesanyádat, Shadowt… engem… - hüppögte.

- Nekem sem tetszik az ötlet, elhiheted, és Apám találta ki… nem akarok balhét, nem ellenkezem – mondta, az Ő hangja is szomorún csengett, mégis beletörődőn.

- A tenger nem egy óra kocsikázásra van… még repülővel is több.

- Tudom – sóhajtotta. – Tudom. De majd megoldjuk – ígérte.

- Én… megvárom, míg visszajössz… de Te is? – felpillantott, bár nem látta Roy arcát.

- Persze! Mi mást tehetnék? – Értette, mire akart Ed kilyukadni, és a lehető legkomolyabban gondolta a dolgot. Megsimogatta a szöszi arcát, letörölte a könnyeit. Apró puszit lehelt az ajkaira. – Gyere, menjünk, nem jó itt a sötétben – hívta, s kézen fogta. Nem bukdácsoltak, pedig a másik lámpa is csütörtököt mondott.

Hirtelen riadt fel a rémálomból, úgy, ahogy mostanában szokott. Egy pillanat alatt teljesen éber lett. Odakint még sötét volt, korom sötét. Csak a Hold és pár csillag világított. A függöny alig-alig libbent meg a hűvös szellőben.

Mellette Roy aludt, nyugodtan. Estére, mire visszaértek láthatóan elfáradt, de nem szólt róla. És Ed nem tartotta sokáig szóval, hagyta aludni. Az óra szerint még nem volt éjfél sem. Vagyis jócskán benne van az éjszakában, s előre láthatóan nem fog tudni aludni többet.

Óvatos mozdulatokkal kibújt a kedves ölelésből, s felállt. Roy meg sem rezdült. S bár minden izma tiltakozott az igénybevétel ellen az egyik nyitott ablakhoz sétált, s féloldalasan kiült a párkányra, s figyelte a csillagokat.

Gondolatai, mint mindig, most is Jackpot körül forogtak. Aztán oldalra pillantott az ágyon fekvő Royra. Elmosolyodott. A srác édesen aludt. S Ő rájött, hogy talán még nem is látta aludni… Vagyis de, egyszer. De akkor nem is nagyon figyelte.

Szerette Őt, nagyon is, s most a gondolattól is rosszul volt, hogy mennyi ideig nem láthatja majd. Hiányozni fog neki, ebben biztos volt. De akkor sem fogja többet említeni, ezt eldöntötte. Nem akarja megnehezíteni a dolgát…

- Mért nem szólsz, hogy nem tudsz aludni?

A hang egészen közelről, a háta mögül jött. Ijedten rezzent össze, s ha Roy nem kapja el időben és öleli magához, bizony kiesett volna az ablakon, ami nem lett volna kellemes élmény tekintve, hogy háromemeletnyi magasságban vannak.

- Ne ijesztgess! – morogta a srác pólójának.

- Azt hittem, észreveszel – felelte.

- De nem vettelek.

- Ez van. Megint a rémálom…?

- Aha, és még mindig semmire nem emlékszem belőle – hangja fáradt volt. – De Te most visszamész aludni! Elfáradtál ma, és ki kell pihenned magad! – parancsolta ágyba szó szerint.

- Megyek, nem kell zavarni – lépett egyet az ágy felé. – De csak akkor, ha Te is jössz – húzta rögtön maga után.

- Rendben, megyek Én is – lépdelt utána, s Roy direkt úgy terelte, hogy most Ő kerüljön belülre.

- Ne szökj el – kérte.

- Nem fogok – ígérte, újra elmosolyodott, adott egy apró csókot az idősebb ajkaira.

- Szerintem se – ölelte magához.

Edward sokáig nem tudott még elaludni, és azt is tudta, hogy Roy figyeli, alszik-e már. Próbált nyugton maradni, egyenletesen venni a levegőt.

Roy eldöntötte, hogy addig nem alszik vissza, míg a szöszi sem, de végül mégsem Ő bírta tovább. Ed még figyelte, helyezkedett egy kicsit a karjaiban, de vissza tudott aludni lassan Ő is.


	3. Baráti aggodalom

Baráti aggodalom

Hajnali hat órakor percre pontosan felébredt. Nem tudott visszaaludni, csak egyszer egy kicsit, talán tíz percre elbóbiskolni. De hamar felriadt abból is. Így csak elvolt az ágyban. Roy aludt, mint a tej, halk szuszogását hallgatta. S mintha most Ő bújt volna kicsit jobban hozzá, nem, mint ahogy szoktak aludni. De nem zavarta különösebben, sőt örült is neki.  
Közelebb bújt Royhoz, ha aludni nem tud, legalább kényelmesen legyen. Egészen jól érezte magát a takaró alatt, amin osztoztak, s az ágy is jó volt, bár nem olyan kényelmes, mint a sajátja. Mindenhol jó, de legjobb a saját ágyadban, tartja a mondás, és az is csoda, hogy valaha tudott itt aludni.  
Az idő nem akart múlni, de Ő egyre jobban unatkozott. Nem akart annyit mocorogni, hogy Royt felébressze, hadd aludjon, ha már az éjszakájából is elvett egy kicsit. Nem fog többet felkelni, ha Roy is mellette van, ebben biztos volt. Nem akarta zavarni, és azt sem, hogy aggódjon érte.  
Fejét a mellette fekvő mellkasának döntötte, behunyta a szemeit, úgy lélegezte be a finom illatot, ami az egész szobában jelen volt. Szerette az illatát, számára megnyugtató volt. Csodával határos módon el tudott szundítani.  
Alig tíz perc múlva megszólalt az ébresztő dallam. Nyögve nyúlt el a mobilért, de nem érte el. Így visszabújt Royhoz, lője le Ő a vackot, végül is az övé. Persze, így csak fél perc múlva hallgatott el a zenélő vacak, mire sikerült kitapogatnia, honnan is szól.  
- Mikor ébredtél? – fordult felé Roy.  
- Még ki se nyílt a szemed, máris engem nyaggatsz? – morogta, közben karjaira támaszkodva felemelte a fejét. – Mint tegnap – ásította.  
- Mért, mit csinálnék? – kérdezte ártatlanul.  
- Nem tudom, mondjuk benyögnél valami köszönésfélét esetleg, vagy valami – adott tippet.  
- Szia, Cicám – cirógatta meg az arcát, de mikor visszahúzta a kezét Ed fogaival kapott utána. Direkt nem érte el, de Roy visszarántotta a mancsát. – Szóval harapós Cica… Végül is, a kaktusz is azért szúr, mert nem simogatják – bölcselkedett mosolyogva.  
Ed fáradtan ejtette vissza a fejét a párnára.  
- Te nem vagy normális, ugye mondták már? – érdeklődte cseppet sem kedvesen.  
- Bóknak vettem akkor is – vigyorgott. Edward sóhajtott.  
- Hogy' a francba tudtalak pont Téged kiszúrni?! – kérdezte az ég híján plafonra emelt tekintettel.  
- Bizony, annyi más embernek nekimehettél volna a folyosón… De azért ne mondd, hogy bajod van a következményekkel – újra megsimogatta az arcát, Ed a tenyerébe dörgölőzött.  
- Nem mondom, hogy bajom van velük… Csak utálom, ha feleslegesen aggódnak miattam. Nem tudok aludni, kész, nem alszok, ennyi. Nem kell túldramatizálni a dolgot.  
- Persze, hogy nem – értett egyet. – Tegyél könyvet a szekrényre, hogy ne unatkozz – ajánlotta.  
- Jó, majd nézek valamit – mosolyodott el Ő is. – Tényleg, nem is voltunk még lent – jegyezte meg.  
- Igaz is, pedig meg akarom mutatni az átalakításokat – mosolyodott el titokzatosan.  
- Átalakítások? – kapta fel a fejét Edward. – Milyen átalakítások?  
- Majd meglátod.  
- Ronda dolog, hogy titkolózol – jegyezte meg.  
- Csak szeretném, hogy meglepődj.  
- Akkor sem fair – morogta.  
- Kibírod estig – apró puszit adott az arcára.  
- Valószínű – mosolygott, s hagyta magát megcsókolni.  
Felült az ágyon és nyújtózott egyet, majd vissza is feküdt rögtön.  
- Nem akarok felkelni… mindenem fáj – nyavalyogta teljes átéléssel.  
- Fura… - gondolkodott el Roy.  
- Mi? – pillantott Rá fél szemmel.  
- Ha komolya bajod van, azt mondod, jól vagy; ha ilyen apróságról van szó, akkor meg tudsz nyávogni.  
- Olyan édes vagy! – vágta hozzá.  
- Tudom, hogy szeretsz – mosolygott angyali ábrázattal.  
- Mint mondottam volt, ez a Te szerencséd! – közölte.  
- Szerencsés volnék? Van benne valami – értett egyet. Mosolygott, úgy, hogy sugárzott belőle a szeretet. Felült, óvatosan felhúzta magához a szöszit is, aki odabújt hozzá.  
- Lehet, hogy el kéne kezdenünk összeszednünk magunkat. Olyan öt perc múlva reggeli – susogta halkan.  
- Stílusos késés? – érdeklődte.  
- Nem örülnének nekünk – jósolta.  
- Akinek tudni kell róla, az tudja… a többiek meg le vannak… - nem tudta befejezni a mondatot.  
- Ajánlom, hogy ébren legyetek! – ezzel a felkiáltással Jasmine becsörtetett a szobába.  
- Ébren vagyunk! – morogta Ed ahogy kikukkantott Roy mögül. – És nem kértünk ébresztőt!  
- Nem kívánság műsor! – közölte a lány. – És ma nem ellógni!  
- Miért, mit csinálunk ma? – kapott a szón.  
- Labirintusozunk, elméletileg – jött a válasz Roytól, aki a takarásban a szöszi nyakát cirógatta az ujjai hegyével.  
- Az jó – mosolyodott el szélesen.  
- Jé, Te mosolyogsz!  
- Képzeld, tudok még… nem felejtettem el – mondta lassan, de addigra arca megkomolyodott.  
- Annak örülök – mosolyodott el a lány, és távozott.

Az erdő felé lépdeltek, mikor Rita, aki előző nap este érkezett, lemaradt egy kicsit, hogy tudjon pár szót váltani Eddel.  
- Hogy tetszettek a képek? – érdeklődte halovány, de kedves mosollyal, kissé zavartan.  
- Nagyon jók, köszönöm – mosolygott a lányra szomorkásan a szőke.  
- Akkor jó. Izgultunk, hogy mit fogsz szólni – ismerte be.  
- Tetszettek, én sosem tudtam ilyen jókat csinálni. Ha meglátta a kezemben a gépet rögtön elnyargalt vagy képes volt bepózolni – mosolya az emlékre szélesebbre húzódott, aztán el is fordult, mintha valami érdekeset látott volna a fák közt – hogy gyászos ábrázata ne látszódjon. – Tényleg, azt tudod, hogy hány kép került arra a CD-re? – hangja határozott, ugyanakkor kifejezéstelen volt.  
- Nem… Jas csinálta a végét, nekem közbe jött valami, és a végére Ő rámolt össze mindent. Ha jól tudom, éppen csak készen lett vele, és emiatt egy kicsit össze is zördült a barátjával…  
- Mi?! – kapta fel a fejét hirtelen.  
- Ööö… Hoppá, ezt lehet, hogy nem kellett volna mondanom…  
- Nem, nem baj. Kösz a képeket még egyszer – megerőltetett egy mosolyt, aztán elköszöntek egymástól.

Már úton voltak Royjal a tóparti aprócska öböl felé, amikor megszólalt, megtörve az addig nyugodt csendet:  
- Gondolom, Te tudod, hogy ki kicsoda.  
- Igen, nekem is le kellett ülnöm bemutatkozni – mosolygott hátra. – Szóval, az a lány, aki első nap vacsoránál…  
A fekete hajú, sötét szemű, be nem álló szájú lányról kiderült, Livyának hívják. Tizenhat éves, és négy éve lovagol.  
Roberta, a vöröses hajú lány, akinek egyes megvilágításokból inkább tűnik pirosnak a haja, mint vörösnek, szintén tizenhat éves, és már hat éve koptatja a nyerget. A szemei smaragd zöldek, de pillantása még véletlenül sem elevenítette fel Edben Aaron emlékét, valahogy a lány szemei sokkal melegebb zöldnek hatottak.  
A drapp szőke hajú és szemű lány Anna, tizennégy éves, és öt éve ismerkedik a lovakkal. Első pillantásra kedves lánynak tűnt, legalábbis amit Ed le tudott szűrni a viselkedéséből.  
Az utolsó ismeretlen lányt Rosenak hívják. Halovány, kellemes árnyalatú és cseppet sem rikító rózsaszínes haja van, a szemei emellé szürkések. Ami megragadt belőle Edben, azaz, hogy a lány gyönyörű. Hófehér bőrével és különleges színeivel, kedves modorával az embernek rögtön egy tündér jutna róla eszébe. A lovakkal is kedvesen bánt, Kelta szinte imádta az első perctől fogva. A lány egy idős vele, vagyis tizenhét, és nyolc évet lovagolt már.  
Aztán a két fiú: Cristopher és David. Az előbbi rövid barna hajat, barna szemeket és szemüveget visel, tizenöt éves. Kissé sápadtnak tűnt, ahogy Ed figyelte, de nem tulajdonított a dolognak különösebb figyelmet. Davidnak hosszabb és sötétebb haja van, Ő is tizenöt. Bőre sötétebb, mint aki már nyár eleje óta sokat van Napon, vagy egyszerűen csak kreolos, mint Jasmine. Ő már hét éve lovagol, míg Cris csak öt. Úgy tűnt, Ők remekül megértik egymást, bár Allal is jót elbeszélgettek.  
És persze ott volt még Jasmine, Rita, az öccse, Roy és Ő maga. Idén tizenegyen voltak, a két kísérővel, Bennel és Maxszal már tizenhárman. Szerencsés szám.

Most pedig már az a dupla S kanyarnál tartottak. Ednek eszébe jutott, hogy utoljára Jackpot is vele volt, mikor erre járt… Mélyet sóhajtott. Tudta. Tudta, hogy minden, ami itt van, emlékeztetni fogja Őt Rá. Mégis eljött, hisz' eldöntötte. És legalább most együtt akart lenni Royjal, ha már kiderült, hogy olyan messzire fog elmenni.  
- Minden rendben? – hallotta a kedves, ugyanakkor aggódó hangot. Felkapta a fejét.  
- Persze, csak elgondolkodtam – bólintott. – Csak elálmodoztam egy kicsit – vont vállat. – Semmi baj.  
- Biztos? – kételkedett ebben Roy, az előbbi arckifejezését látva.  
- Naná – halovány, de meggyőző mosolyt erőltetett az arcára.  
A kis öbölhöz érve elengedték a lovakat, Roy szerint nem fognak szétválni, és Moonlight jámbor természetét megkoronázza az engedelmessége és az, hogy a hívó szóra bárhonnan előkerül.  
Így Ők ketten nyugodtan hagyták ott a két táltost, és indultak a széles ívű alig látszó ösvényen. Roy megemlítette, hogy az utóbbi időben nem nagyon járt errefelé, de hogy miért nem, azt kifelejtette vagy elhallgatta. Ed meg nem firtatta a dolgot, nem volt számára lényeges, legalábbis, Ő ezt hitte.  
Annak a kidőlt fatörzsnek a tövében telepedtek le megint, ahol utoljára is. A víz szikrázott előttük, és a sziget meg a túlpart is jól kivehető volt a tiszta időnek hála.  
- Mennyi időnk lehet? – kérdezte a szőke.  
- Hm. Mindenki eltéved kétszer, belefut három zsákutcába, megállnak az elágazás előtt veszekedni, merre menjenek… Délig lazán ellehetünk – mindezt egy kedves mosollyal adta elő.  
- Valószínű – értett egyet.  
Csend lett, majd Edward rájött, az elmúlt egy évben alig mesélt Roynak valamit, mindig Jackpotért aggódott…  
- Mondtam már, mi Apám legújabb fenomenális ötlete? – kérdezte hirtelen.  
- Nem mondtad – rázta fejét Roy. – Mi lenne a nagy ötlet?  
- Előkerített valami molyrágta ezeréves papírt, miszerint a Kúria akkor is a miénk, ha évekig nem lakott benne senki – magyarázta. – És rendbe akarja hozatni a házat – sóhajtotta. Roy elnevette magát. – Mi ezen olyan vicces?!  
- Semmi, semmi, csak… - nem tudta végig mondani, újra nevetett.  
- Csak? – szűkültek össze a szöszi szemei.  
- Csak az a ház… Lazán beleillik valami vámpír sztoriba!  
- Nekem mondod? Halloweent tartottunk ott!  
- És ha beköltöznétek… Elterjedne a hír a tó körül, hogy micsoda vámpírok vagytok! – Ed a sráccal nevetett.  
- Ja, persze, már hallom is a pletykákat: a postás csak alá akarta íratni a csomagot, de soha többé nem látták! – mind a ketten kacagtak.  
- Igen! – vágta Rá Roy. – És teliholdkor, mikor világos van, az éjszaka közepén szellemlovasok vágtáznak végig a városon, akik a Ti házatok felől indultak! – tódította.  
- Naná, mennek vadászni! Azokra, akik képesek olyankor kint szaladgálni!  
- Azt hiszem, akkor éhen maradnak – vigyorgott az idősebb.  
- Vámpírok… ez de durva!  
Pár percig még röpködtek a vadabbnál vadabb ötletek, aztán visszakanyarodtak az eredeti témához.  
- Szóval legközelebb a Kúriához menjek, ha meg akarlak látogatni?  
- Remélem, olyan sokáig nem leszel el… - sóhajtotta, és hozzábújt.  
- Én is – ölelte magához. – Hamarabb el fog telni, mint hinnénk.  
- Nem vagyok benne olyan biztos, de legyen, ahogy mondod.  
- Amikor csak tudok, hazajövök majd – ígérte.  
- Nem kell, ha nem akarsz… Miattam ne utazz annyit.  
- Ne butáskodj, azért neten keresztül nem lehet mindent megbeszélni.  
- De akkor is – tiltakozni akart, aztán meggondolta magát. – Ha a karácsonyi szünetben eljössz hozzánk pár napra, akkor lehet róla szó, hogy nem szedem le a fejed…  
- Megbeszéltük! – mosolyodott el.  
- Választásod nincs – közölte ellentmondást nem tűrőn.  
- Hát jó – hagyta Rá.  
- Egyébként… gondolkodtam Tarkán… - jegyezte meg szinte mellékesen.  
- Tényleg? És mire jutottál? Apádnak mondtad?  
- Még nem igazán… És nem tudom… - ismerte be, és maga előtt a füvet bámulta.  
- Majd szólhatok Amandának…  
- Oké… Lehet, hogy tábor után majd megint elnézünk arra. Feltéve, ha eddig nem vitték el.  
- Biztosan nem, Amanda nem ajánlotta volna, ha lenne Rá vevő.  
- Bármi lehetséges – vont vállat.  
- Ne fesd az ördögöt a falra! – figyelmeztette.  
- Jó – bólintott. – Amúgy is, jó vendég vagyok, nem firkálok a falra.  
- Ha van papírod – tette hozzá.  
- Vagy bármi, amire rajzolhatok… - tódította.  
- Komolyan gondoltad Tarkát…? – tette fel óvatosan a kérdést.  
- Igazából Én sem tudom, hogy menne-e – mondta bizonytalanul.  
- Tudod, vele versenyezhetnél is… – jegyezte meg.  
- Tudom – bólintott. – De nem menthetek ki minden lovat a helyzetéből…  
- Nem, de ha már kettővel jót tettél, az már valami – ölelte kicsit szorosabban.  
- Ezen tudnék vitatkozni – sóhajtott keserűen.

Mind a hárman hallották Roy hangján a mosolyt. Lent voltak a könyvtár szobában, és a házigazda nem engedte, hogy lámpát gyújtsanak.  
- Elmondod végre, hogy mi a fene folyik itt? – türelmetlenkedett Jasmine.  
- Csukjátok be a szemeteket! – utasította Őket Roy.  
- Minek? Az orromig sem látok! – morogta a lány.  
- Pont ezért! – Fényár borította be a kis helyiséget. A mennyezetről kisebb villanykörte lógott le. – Csak óvatosan a pillogással – figyelmeztette Őket, de addigra már mind a három fiatal szeme könnyes volt a hirtelen jött fénytől.  
- Mért nem mondtad, hogy napszemüveg kötelező?! – morogta Ed, és a szemét törölgette.  
- Bocs, ez így nem jutott eszembe – mentegetőzött.  
- Csak egy kis ész kell hozzá, tudod – felelte sötéten.  
- Jól van, na! Mindenre Én sem gondolhatok!  
- De kellene! – vágta rá a szöszi.  
- Na kösz, tökéletes ne legyek véletlenül? – mormogta sértődötten.  
- Csak vettél egy háromszázhatvan fokos fordulatot, nem nagy ügy – biztosította mosolyogva.  
- Most hagyjátok abba! – mordult rájuk Jas.  
- Ő kezdte! – védekezett rögtön Roy.  
- Ő meg folytatta! – tette hozzá a szőke.  
- Nem érdekel! – csattant fel. – Komolyan, mint valami vén házaspár… - morogta.  
- Mi van?! – kérdezték egyszerre.  
- Jól hallottátok! – nézett rájuk szikrázó szemekkel a csapat egyetlen lány tagja, s a két fiú úgy döntött, jobb csendben maradni.  
- Jut is eszembe! Te most velem jössz! – elkapta a lány kezét, és magával húzta az egyik járatba, ahol ugyan már erős félhomály uralkodott, attól még látták egymást.  
- Mi van már?  
- Mi van a barátoddal? – szegezte neki a kérdést minden teketória nélkül.  
- Mi lenne? Semmi – vont vállat Jasmine.  
- Az igazat! – mordult Rá Ed.  
- Jól van, na… Összevesztünk egy kicsit… De Te honnan tudsz erről?  
- Csiripelték a madarak… Mi az, hogy összevesztetek?  
- Nem tudta megérteni, hogy fontos nekem az, hogy eljöjjek, jóformán csak itt találkozunk és… lemondtam pár találkozót, hogy maradhassak otthon, ha esetleg e-mail jönne… - magyarázta.  
- Milyen e-mail? – kapott a szón rögtön.  
- Hát, ööö… - sütötte le a szemeit.  
- Ki vele!

- Nem hiszem el, hogy képes voltál…! – dühös volt, nem is kicsit.  
- Hidd már el, hogy az aggodalom hajtott minket! – könyörgött sokadjára Roy.  
- Ez akkor is… - nem tudta befejezni, mert megcsörrent a mobilja. – Nem elszökni! – mutatott Rá fenyegetően, felkapta a készüléket, és elhagyta a szobát.  
A szöszi tombolása után súlyos csend telepedett a szobára, legalábbis Roy annak érezte. A levegő szinte szikrázott, ami nem is csoda. Ed most nagyon berágott Rá. Sóhajtva terült el az ágyán.  
Legalább ki tud valamit találni, amíg telefonál. Most jutott csak eszébe, hogy a telefon előző este is ebben az időpontban csengett, és akkor is kiment vele. Pedig máskor lazán elintézett bármit az Ő füle hallatára. Ki keresheti?  
Miután Edward félrehívta Jasminet már meg sem akarta nézni a másik termet, pedig ott még nagyobb változás történt: a rendes villany mellé új bútor került be, legalábbis új asztalok és székek. Továbbá kisebb olvasólámpák. Így a könyvtár teljes mértékig használható volt, kivéve a gondosan és halálos pontossággal elhelyezett lejárókat.  
Ugyan Roy legtöbbet a saját szobájából járt le, Ben ezt nem tudta olyan könnyen megoldani. Az istállómester inkább használta a hosszabb lejtős utat a karámoktól.  
Mielőtt még jobban belefolyhatott volna az emlékeibe, és a mindennapokba, nyílt az ajtó, és Ed lépett be. Már nem tűnt olyan dühösnek, mintha csak a beszélgetéstől megnyugodott volna. Ettől még Roy felült az ágyon, és várta, mit lép a szőke.  
Az mélyet sóhajtott, odasétált az ágyhoz és leült a szélére. Roytól kicsivel távolabbra, mint egy karnyújtás. Egy pillanatig figyelte a takaró gyűrődéseit, aztán felézett a sötét szemekbe.  
- Nem kellett volna – jelentette ki tárgyilagos hangon. – A tudtom nélkül nem.  
- Tudjuk, de nem hagytad volna – bólintott, aztán várakozón nézett Rá.  
- Nem igaz… – sóhajtott újra. – Hogy tudtok ennyire aggódni értem? Nem értem.  
- Annyira könnyen, hogy nem is hinnéd – mosolyodott el.  
Sokáig nézte, de hitt neki. A helyükben biztosan aggódott volna Ő maga is.  
- Akkor sem volt egy fair dolog – közölte véleményét, de ezzel le is zárta az ügyet magában.  
Azokról a rövid üzenetekről volt szó, amiket Alphonse írt a bátyja hogylétéről az utóbbi fél évben. Főleg, mivel Roy akármit kérdezett, Edward mindig kitérő, vagy egyhangú – nem igaz –, válaszokat adott. Roy pedig továbbküldte az szőkéért szintén aggódó Jasminenak ezeket az üzeneteket. Erre a lány barátja féltékeny lett, és összevesztek.  
- Aláírom, igazad van.  
- Felejtsük el – kérte inkább.  
- Egyet értek – bólintott rá. Ed ásított és elnyúlt az ágyon, úgy, ahogy az előbb Roy tette. – Így nem fogunk tudni takarózni – jegyezte meg.  
- Ez van, Én ugyan nem kelek fel – morogta, és szinte már aludt is.  
Roy sóhajtott, és a fejét csóválta. Hogy tud ennyit aludni?! Másrészt örült, talán nem lesz rémálma. Aztán maga is mellé feküdt, jó éjt kívánt, és aludtak.


	4. Kicsit szétszórt

Kicsit szétszórt

Roy gondterhelt arccal hallgatta a vonal túlsó végén Amandát. A srác látta Eden, hogy feszülten figyel, és máris rosszul volt a gondolattól, hogy el kell szomorítania. Elköszönt a lánytól és egy mély sóhajjal letette.  
- Na, mi volt? – érdeklődte rögtön a szőke, és most le sem tagadhatta volna, hogy érdekli Tarka.  
- Mondtam, hogy ne fesd az ördögöt a falra! – sóhajtotta kissé letörten.  
- Elvitték…? – Roy csak bólintott.  
- Ki? – bukott ki belőle, bár tudta, nem fogja megtudni.  
- Amanda nem tudta, nem volt otthon.  
- Ez pech. – Hátra dőlt az ágyon. Csalódott volt, nem is tagadhatta.  
- Ez van – hangja lemondó volt. Az ágy szélére ült, Ed a szeme sarkából figyelte.  
- Pedig már beleéltem magam… - mormogta. – Majd ha már nem bírom a semmittevést, szólok Apának és keresünk egy lovat…  
- Ajánlom is! – fölé hajolt, így Ednek felfelé kellett néznie Rá.  
- Jó leszek – ígérte.  
- Hát persze – mosolyodott el. Kényelmesen elhelyezkedett, kezein támaszkodott a szöszi feje mellett és igen közel hajolt az arcához.  
Edward figyelte az arcát, szemét, a homlokába hulló pár ébenfekete tincsét. Szerette, és azon nem gondolkodott, hogy ez jó-e vagy sem, neki határozottan pozitív dolog volt, hogy vele lehet.  
Egyik kezét felemelte, ujjai hegyével cirógatta az arcát végig. Roy nem mozdult, hagyta, hadd kényeztesse egy kicsit. Aztán érezte, hogy karjai a nyakára fonódnak és lehúzza magához. Ajkaival éppen csak súrolta az övéit.  
Továbbra sem mozdult, várta, mit lép a szöszi. Az nem akart semmit, csak teljesen lehúzta, hogy rajta feküdjön és behunyt szemmel ölelte.

- Visszaalszol…? – kérdezte halkan. – Nem vagyok nehéz?

- Nem… Nem tudnék – mormogta. – Nem… Maradj… - kérte és szorosabban ölelte a derekát, mintha máris attól tartana, hogy Roy ott akarja hagyni.

- Nem megyek sehová… - susogta. -… most – tette hozzá vonakodva.

- Csak most maradj – kérte csendesen. Sóhajtott egyet, felnézett a rajta fekvőre. Pillantásuk találkozott, haloványan mosolyogott.

- Itt maradok – ígérte. – Előttünk még egy hónap…

- Ne mondd ezt! – szinte könyörgött. – Olyan rosszul hangzik… Mintha… mintha csak… - elakadt a mondatban, lesütötte szemeit. Nem is akarta folytatni.

- Mintha…? – kérdezett rá Roy.

- Semmi – rázta meg a fejét, és felnézett. Igyekezett a határozottság álarca mögé bújni, de a feketehajú átlátott rajta. Szemeiben látta, hogy valami igenis bántja.

- Mintha? – kérdezte újra, s egy kedves érintéssel megakadályozta, hogy a szöszi másfelé fordítsa a fejét.

- Úgy mondtad, mintha – futott neki még egyszer, - ez lenne az utolsó találkozásunk…

- Ugyan, ugyan – mosolyodott el haloványan és cirógatni kezdte az arcát. – Vissza fogok jönni – mondta határozottan. – Ha nem _csak _hozzád, de nagy részben igen. - Edward nézte egy percig, aztán elmosolyodott.

- Még szép! – fészkelődött egy kicsit, hogy kényelmesen legyen, de továbbra sem hagyta volna, hogy Roy elmenjen. – Mennyi időnk van még…?

- Nem sok, mindjárt reggeli…

- Érjünk egyszer oda időben? – tette fel a költői kérdést.

- Lehet, hogy nem volna baj.

- Na jó… - karjai lecsúsztak Roy derekáról, aki felült majd nyújtózott. A szöszi követte a példáját, majd lassan felállt. Két lépés után hátrafordult, és várakozón pillantott Royra. Ő csak mosolygott, és intett a fejével. Ed visszalépett hozzá, elkapta a kezét és felhúzta az ágyról.

- Gyere, mert itt hagylak! – fenyegette meg, bár ez a halovány mosolya miatt nem tűnt túl komolynak.

- Képes lennél itt hagyni? – pislogott Rá nagy szemekkel.

- Lazán – mosolya pimasz vigyorrá szélesedett.

- Igen? – magához rántotta a szöszit, akit ez váratlanul ért, és ha nem kapja el, elesik.

- Na! – mordult fel a helyzet ellen, hogy jóformán csak Roy tartotta a lábán. – Hé! Engedj el!

- Te kérted! – ezzel hátrébb lépett, és eleget tett a kérésnek. Ed számított a lépésére, nem esett el, a karjaira támaszkodott, majd felpattant.

- Gonosz vagy! – vágta hozzá, és kiviharzott a szobából. Roy számolta a lépéseit, ahogy ledübörgött a lépcsőn, majd ezek a lépések hirtelen elhaltak.

Gyanakodva indult utána, s gyanúja nem bizonyult alaptalannak. Ugyanakkor nem volt elég szemfüles sem, mert a szöszi pár gyors mozdulattal már a hátán ült a padlásszobába vezető lépcső aljánál, és nem hagyta mozdulni.

- Ez aljas volt…! – nyögte ki nagy nehezen.

- Mert a Te húzásod nem, igaz? – mordult fel.

- Eltúlzod…! – állította nem túl határozottan.

- Ó, az nem ilyen volna – mosolyodott el gonoszkásan, de ezt Roy nem láthatta.

- Hanem…? – érdeklődött, hátha a szöszke leszállna róla.

- Nem akarod Te azt tudni – szögezte le. Helyezkedett egy kicsit, aztán előre hajolt az idősebb füléhez. – Nyugton maradsz?

- Van választásom? – kérdezett vissza.

- Nincs! – vágta rá azonnal.

Válasz helyett azonban mozdult, fél pillanaton belül már Ő szorította le a szőke vállait.

- Na, értékeljük csak újra a helyzetet – mosolyodott el.

- Semmi szükség nincs rá – felelte határozottan. – Vagy elengedsz, vagy… - Nyitva hagyta a mondatot.

- Vagy? – érdeklődött szemöldök felvonva.

- Nem jársz jól – figyelmezette. Hangja hűvös volt.

- Biztos vagy benne?

- Ó, teljesen – bólintott.

- És, ha azt mondom, nem mész sehová…?

- Ez esetben… - nagy levegőt vett, és elkiáltotta magát, hogy az egész ház zengett belé: - Segítség! Bántalmaz! Perverz! Ferdehajlamú! Meg akar rontani! – Mielőtt bármi egyebet mondhatott volna, Roy befogta a száját.

- Nem vagy normális – sóhajtotta halál nyugalommal.

A másodikon nyílt egy ajtó, Alphonse, David és Cristopher kukkantottak ki rajta. Al csak forgatta a szemeit, és vissza is lépett az ajtóból, míg a másik két srác furcsállva méregették a helyzetüket.

Roy végre elengedte, s Ed nagy levegőt véve folytatta, bár már nem akkora hanggal:

- Mondom Én! És ez felért egy gyilkossági kísérlettel! – tódította.

- Hagyjátok Őket, nem bírnak magukkal – hallatszott ki Al hangja.

Mikor végre szabadult, felpattant fektéből és elugrott Roy mellől, majd már rohant is le a lépcsőn. A fekete hajú sokkal nyugodtabban követte, nem sietett lefelé.

Ed vigyorogva lépett be az étkezőbe, Jasmine gyanakodva mérte végig.

- Mi van? – pislogott Rá ártatlanul a szőke, ahogy leült mellé a székére.

- Ordítozol egy sort, és még kérded?

- Valahogy rá kellett vennem, hogy elengedjen – vont vállat. Roy ekkor lépett be a helyiségbe.

- Ez kicsit túlzás volt, nem? – pillantott a szeme sarkából a belépőre, akit Ed nem láthatott, mivel háttal ült az ajtónak.

- Mindketten tudjuk, hogy nem gondoltam komolyan – legyintett.

- Azért, ha Én a helyében lennék, most lehet, hogy berágtam volna Rád – jegyezte meg, mintegy mellékesen. Roy nekitámaszkodott a falnak, Jas zavartalanul és észrevétlenül terelte tovább a beszélgetést a neki tetsző irányba.

- Azért az elég érdekesen hatna, ha Roy nekiállna hisztizni, nem? – kuncogott halkan a gondolatra is. – Szóval, nem hinném, hogy nagyon felkapta a vizet. Vagy mégis? – fordult hátra az Őt figyelő Royhoz.

- Ezt máskor beszélném meg – mosolyodott el, de nem tűnt mérgesnek.

- Féljek? – tudakolta jókedvűn.

- Majd meglátjuk – villantak meg a szemei.

- Oké – bólintott, és most nem tudta volna megmondani, mit fog kapni az akciójáért.

- Honnan tudtad, hogy itt van…? – kíváncsiskodott Jas, mikor Roy lehuppant a szőke másik oldalára.

- Egy; nem vagyok vak, láttam a szemeden, hogy nem engem figyelsz. Kettő; tudod, mennyi időt tölt el a fürdőben…? Kilométerekről megérezhető azaz illatfelhő, amiben jár – magyarázta.

- Azt mondtad, tetszik! – szúrta közbe Roy.

- Nem mondtam, hogy nem, csak azt, hogy érzem – fordult most felé.

- Aha – bólintott Jas. – Tényleg, most, hogy mondod, tényleg érződik – szimatolt a levegőbe.

- Leszállhatnátok rólam! – mordult fel a fekete hajú.

- Hé, egészen más témát is kivesézhetnénk – vigyorgott Rá a lány.

- Nem azt mondtad, hogy hálószobatitkokra nem vagy kíváncsi? – emlékeztette Roy egy félmosoly kíséretében.

- Szerintem a téma további részét ne szegény szűzies lelkű fiatalság füle hallatára beszéljük meg – ajánlotta Jas. Pár pillanat múlva már mindenki a helyén ült, és miután a köszönések lementek, Ed még odahajolt a lányhoz, és halkan megjegyezte neki:

- Ehhez azért volna mit hozzáfűznöm.

Reggeli után az ugrató pálya felé vették az irányt. Két éve, mióta Edward nem látta a helyet, nem változott semmi. Ugyanúgy megvolt a természet adta tíz-tíz akadály, és a távolban a hegyekbe felvezető ösvény tűnt el kanyarogva. Minden ugyanolyan volt, nem formálódott, és ez valahogy megnyugtatóan hatott a szőkére. Hogy van olyan hely, ami állandó.

- Minden rendben? – érdeklődte Roy kedves hangon, ugyanakkor aggódva.

- Persze – bólintott lassan, mint aki álomból ocsúdik. – Csak meglepett, mennyire nem változik ez a hely. Olyan _állandó_…

- Nem állandó, csak szemmel nem követhető, ahogyan változik.

- Nyugodtnak tűnik – hangja még mindig álmatag volt, szemei fénytelenek, ahogy a távolba révedtek. – Történt itt valami…

Roy ekkor jött rá, hogy a szöszi talán a két évvel ezelőtti versenyüket látja, és talán azt az emléket éli újra, ami akkor elevenedett fel benne… Hagyta, hadd térjen vissza a jelenbe, amikor jónak látja.

Úgy érezte magát, mint aki mély álomból hirtelen ébredt. Semmit nem tudott visszaidézni az elmúlt öt percből, de arról sem, min gondolkodott. Megrázta a fejét, tudata kicsit kitisztult, újra körülpillantott. Nem, már vége, elmúlt, régen… Oldalra pillantott Royra, aki Őt figyelte fürkészőn. Erőtlen mosolyt küldött felé, de látta a fekete szemekben, hogy nem igazán hisz ennek a mosolynak. Elfordította a fejét, és Holdfény sötét sörényét csavargatta ujjai között.

Roy nem szólt semmit, bár érzése szerint kellett volna. Nem akart mindig ugyanazzal a kérdéssel jönni, és azt is tudta, hogy Ed utálja, ha aggódnak érte, mégsem tehetett róla, hogy aggódik miatta. Szeme sarkából figyelte, de úgy tűnt, nem merült vissza a gondolataiba.

Éppen szólásra nyitotta volna a száját, mikor Jasmine ügetett a másik oldalról a szőke mellé és megbökve a vállát elkiáltotta magát:

- Te vagy a fogó! – ezzel Roulette már ott is hagyta Őket.

Edward pislogott egy pillanatig, hogy most mi van, és addigra már Roy és Shadow után is csak a porfelhő maradt. Al is el akart húzni mellette, de csak kinyújtotta a kezét, és hozzáért az öccséhez.

- Al a fogó! – rikkantotta, és Moonlight eliramodott a hosszú, akadályokkal teli tisztás szélén.

Apró érintéssel kezdődő, a délelőtt nagy részét kitöltő fogó lett belőle, egy-kétszer lettek átugorva csak az akadályok. De ez senkit nem zavart különösebben, még Bent sem, aki már az elején látta, hogy nem ússzák meg a napot apróbb sérülés nélkül. Végül nem neki lett igaza, mert egyetlen karcolás nélkül ültek le ebédelni, még Ed sem próbálkozott műleesést bemutatni.

Egy gyors ebéd után még lézengtek egy kicsit az ugrató pálya környékén, és Roy elhívta magával a szöszit egy rövid sétára.

- Ez a patak mindenhol ott van? – tette fel a költői kérdést a szőke, mikor lehajolt a halkan, sebesen csörgedező folyóvízhez.

- Nem, ez egy másik – mosolyodott el és figyelte szerelmét, ahogyan belekóstol a kristálytiszta vízbe.

- Jó tudni. Már kezdtem azt hinni, irányt változtatott – felegyenesedett, majd egy lépéssel a túlparton termett. Roy követte.

Elmosolyodott a gondolatra, ami körvonalazódni kezdett a fejében, s elkapta a szöszit, majd gyengéden, de határozottan egy fához szorította. Az csak kérdőn, meglepetten pislogott Rá fel, míg Ő gonosz félmosolyra húzta száját.

- Mit akarsz…? – kérdezte még mindig kissé rajtakapottan.

- Szóval, perverz vagyok? – érdeklődte tenyérbe mászóan mézes-mázas hangon.

- Igen! – vágta rá rögtön és nyelt egyet. A további megjegyzéseiért mit fog kapni most…?

- És ferde hajlamú…? – fűzte tovább, pontosan emlékezve a szöszke szavaira. – Mintha Te nem lennél… - Egészen közel hajolt hozzá, orruk majdnem összeért.

- Nem is mondtam, hogy nem vagyok – felelte halkan.

- És mi is volt még ott? – gondolkodott el látványosan. – Ja, hogy meg akarlak rontani… Mintha nem ellenkeztél volna – emlékeztette.

- Nem is – hagyta rá pirulva.

- Na azért! – távolodott el Tőle, és elégedetten mosolygott. Éppen visszahajolt volna, mikor Ben hangja dördült a levegőben:

- Edward!

- Mit csináltál?

- Én? Tudtommal semmit… Megyek! – kiáltott vissza, és elindult.

Ben száron tartotta Holdfényt. Ed elképzelni sem tudta, mi lehet a baj, kérdőn pillantott az istállómesterre.

- Igen?

Ben látta a fiún, hogy fogalma sincs, mi a probléma, vagyis nem okozhatta szándékosan.

- Holdfény az előbb idejött hozzánk. – Közben a többiek is a közelbe mentek hallgatózni.

- Pedig Én kikötöttem, ha erre gondolsz – felelte határozottan.

- Biztos vagy benne? Emlékszel rá? – Persze, hogy nem emlékszik. Hisz' az ember a megszokott, sűrűn ismételt mozdulatokat észre sem veszi. Hányszor volt reggelente, hogy felforgatta a házat a bérletéért, míg rájött, a farzsebébe tette, ahogy szokta. De sosem tudta felidézni a pillanatot, mikor megtette. Mint ahogy azt sem tudja most felidézni, leellenőrizte-e a csomót, amivel kikötötte Moonlightot.

- Lehet, hogy nem ellenőriztem le a csomót… Kicsit szétszórt vagyok mostanában. Többet nem fordul elő – ígérte.

- Rendben – bólintott Ben, és átadta a szárat Ednek.

Bár fogalma sem volt, hogy lehetett ilyen figyelmetlen, magában aláírta, valóban megeshet, hogy egyszer túl lazán kötötte meg azt a csomót. És amit mondott, igaz. Valóban szétszórtabb az átlagnál. Megfogadta, hogy figyelni fog.

Vacsora után ücsörögtek kint a kertben a füvön. Edward hirtelen pattant fel, és fürge léptekkel indult az udvar felé, magyarázatul még hátraszólva:

- Egy perc, telefon.

Az egy percből lett öt, s mintha jobb kedve lett volna, amikor visszatért. Roy furcsállva mérte végig, de nem szólt egy szót sem, csak megjegyezte magának, hogy harmadjára szól a szöszke telefonja ilyenkor, mikor máskor magánál sem tartja. Mintha várta volna a hívást…

Zihálva ült fel az ágyban. Remegett, mint a nyárfalevél. Kapkodta a levegőt, könnyei patakokban folytak le az arcán. Rémálma volt, de erre nagyon is emlékezett, tisztán éltek benne a képei, nagyon is valóságos volt. És igaz…

Majdnem felkiáltott ijedtében, mikor Roy a vállához ért. Megrezzent, kicsit arrébb is húzódott az érintés elől. De Roy felült mellé és a karjaival magához ölelte.

- Semmi baj – csitítgatta suttogva, kedvesen. – Megint azaz álom…?

- Nem, most másik volt… Erre emlékszem… - hangja remegett, el-elcsuklott.

- Elmondod…?

- Nem… - rázta meg a fejét erőtlenül. Nekidőlt Roy mellkasának, még mindig kapkodva vette a levegőt.

- Csak egy álom volt – nyugtatta.

Nem felelt, csak a piros, Jackpot képével díszített póló ujjába törölte a szemeit. Halkan szipogott, de könnyei lassan elapadtak. Megnyugodott egy kicsit, Roy is észrevette rajta, hogy sikerült érzelmeit visszaterelnie a rendes medrükbe…

- Próbálj meg visszaaludni – kérte csendesen.

- Ühüm… - bólintott aprót. – Ne haragudj… rossz lehet így velem aludni…

- Semmi baj – ölelte egy pillanatra szorosabban. – Ugyan, akkor volnék rosszul, ha nem tudnám, mi van veled – hangján érezhető volt az aggódás.

Lefeküdt és húzta magával a szöszit is, aki nem ellenkezett, csak megfordult. Roy mellkasára hajtotta a fejét, és hallgatta a szívdobogását. Az idősebb karjai úgy fonódtak a takaró alatt a derekára, ahogyan reggel Ő ölelte.

Ahogy lehunyta a szemeit rögtön az álom képei derengtek fel előtte. Szorosan zárta össze szemhéjait. Sokáig nem tudott elaludni, és ezzel Roy is tisztában volt, hiába maradt mozdulatlan.

Mikor végre elköszönt a tudatától zavaros álma volt, motyogott álmában, s mikor felriadt még mindig sötét volt kint. Újra könnyek öntötték el a szemeit. Kétségbeesetten könyörgött magában azért, hogy legyen már hajnal, kezdődjön el a nap… Akkor nem kellene itt feküdnie, a semmittevés mindig megőrjítette, de most még rosszabbnak érezte, hogy nem akart mozdulni, nehogy zavarja Royt, ha már jóformán rajta fekszik. Halkan sóhajtott, egy pillanatra végigrohant rajta a remegés.

Az Őt ölelő egyik kar lassan, szinte észrevehetetlenül csúszott le a derekáról, mégis észrevette. Talán Roy ébren van? Nem, Ő biztosan alszik, és valami szépet álmodik… Most csak kényelmesebb helyzetbe akar helyezkedni egy kicsit.

Puha, szőrös valami ért az arcához. Felpillantott, a plüss lóval találta szemben magát. Rápislogott a szőrmókra, de az megint a bőréhez ért, majd mind a két oldalon letörölte a könnyeit. Aztán hozzádörgölte az orrát az orrához, mire Ed elmosolyodott.

- Naaaa, ne lógasd az orrod! Nem áll jól! – Roy egészen elvékonyította a hangját, ahogy megszólalt, s ez nevetésre késztette a szőkét. Jólesett most neki ez a nevetés, kategóriákkal jobban érezte magát tőle. – Na azért!

- Ezentúl csipogni fogsz? – érdeklődte mosolyogva.

- Nem, ez Szuper Szőke Pací szinkronja – magyarázta rendes hangján. A „paci" szó végét úgy elhúzta, hogy Edward írásban minimum három hosszú í-t képzelt oda.

- Szuper Szőke Pacííí? Honnan szedted ezt?

- Csak úgy jött.

- Elég röhejes – kommentálta.

- Ez volt a cél – vigyorodott el. Újra felemelte a szőrmókot, és az előbbi hangon kérdezte: - Jóól vagy?

- Jól, persze… mostmár – felelte mosolyogva, majd nagyot ásított. – Álmos vagyok – jelentette, s valóban, most úgy érezte, majd leragadnak a szemei.

- Akkor tessék aludni! – parancsolta a Pacííí.

- Alszok, de akkor maradj csendben!

- Csendben leszek! – ezzel „odabújt" mellé, és nem szólt többet. – Aludj jól – adott egy puszit az arcára Roy, és visszaejtette fejét a párnára.

- Azt hiszem, most meglesz. – Ahogy lehajtotta a fejét, és behunyta a szemeit, már aludt is.


	5. Véletlen

Véletlen?!

Igaz, hogy az éjszaka nagy részét átaludta, s csak öt perccel kelt hamarabb, mint ahogy Roy ébresztője megszólalt, mégis nyomott volt a hangulata. Az ágy végébe ült, és rövid nyújtózás után már kelt is volna fel. Muszáj volt tennie valamit, hogy kiűzze emlékezetéből a szörnyű rémálom emlékeit, hiába nem álmodta újra.

Roy utána nyúlt, és visszahúzta az ágyra.

- Máris mennél? – Magához ölelte, nem engedte, hogy újra elinduljon.

- Muszáj kiszellőznöm, Roy – mondta. Hangja fáradt volt, s a határozottsága is oda, amivel a napokban Roy szerint nem volt már baj.

- Hát jó – adott egy apró puszit az arcára és elengedte. – Mehetek Én is?

- Inkább ne – kérte. – Reggelire visszajövök – ígérte pár perc múlva, majd hangtalanul csukódott mögötte az ajtó.

Látta rajta, hogy nincs jól. A tekintete… ugyan kerülte a pillantását, mégis figyelte, milyen üresek lettek a máskor oly' gyönyörűen csillogó arany szemek. Úgy nézett, mint aki már nem is él. Felállt, s mivel már Ő is felöltözött utána indult, ha nem is vele lesz, legalább figyelhessen Rá…

Hangtalan és óvatos léptekkel osont le lépcsőn, a konyhában senkivel nem futott össze, de ha találkozik is bárkivel, talán észre sem veszi. Alig figyelt arra, ami körülötte volt, lábai automatikusan vitték az istállóhoz.

Először bepillantott az épületbe, de sem Max, sem Ben nem voltak bent, amit tudott is, hisz' ilyenkor hozzák be reggelizni a lovakat. Úgy osont az istálló folyosóján, mintha tilosban járna, lebukástól tartana. De persze ha itt találják sem lett volna semmi probléma. De ez nem érdekelte.

Megállt a boksz ajtaja előtt. Bepillantott. Teljesen üres volt, látszott, hogy nagyon rég nem lakja ló. Persze, hogy nem… Ez itt Jackpot boksza, és az Övé is marad mindig.

A retesz halkan, olajozottan csúszott el, ahogy kinyitotta az ajtót. Belépett, s megcsapta az ismerős illat. Nekidőlt a falnak, s lélegzett pár mélyet. Otthon azóta sem volt az istállóban, hisz' azt a halál szaga lengte körbe, míg itt tisztán érezte Jackpot felejthetetlen illatát.

Behunyta a szemeit, de már mindegy volt, a kis könnypatakok megindultak az arany íriszekből és nem tehetett ellenük semmit. Hátravetette a fejét, reszketegen sóhajtott, s hangtalanul zokogott.

Ben és Max beszélgetése zavarta fel, felkapta a fejét, sietősen visszacsukta a boksz ajtaját és az istálló másik ajtaján át távozott, rohanva. Abban a pillanatban lépett be Roy, Ben és Max az épület túloldalán.

- Ed… - lépett utána Roy tétován. Ben elkapta a vállát, és megállásra késztette.

- Hagyd egy kicsit egyedül, nem lesz baja – mondta mély hangján. – Nem lehetsz mindig mellette.

- Tudom, de… - ellenkezett volna, de inkább elhallgatott. Ben elengedte, s Ő elindult az istálló másik ajtaja felé. Nem akart Edward után menni, csak kinézni Rá, ha esetleg a közelben van még…

Ám a szőke régen nem volt addigra a közelben. A harmattól csillogó fűben feküdt lihegve, mellkasa őrült tempóban járt le-fel, kapkodta a levegőt. Egy pillanattal ezelőtt úgy rohant még, mint akit kergetnek.

Légzése sokáig nem csillapodott még, s neki is feltűnt, mennyire lassan nyugszik meg. Pedig nem futhatott olyan sokat, igaz, azt teljes erejéből tette, míg el nem vágódott valamin.

Könnyei még mindig áztatták arcát, mikor felült. Nagyot sóhajtva állt talpra, pólója ujjával törölte meg szemeit. Visszaindult.

Roy belépett a szobájába. Mást nem tudott, még fél óra volt reggeliig. Fogalma sem volt, hogy' repültek el olyan gyorsan eddig a reggelek… Most lassan telt, szörnyen lassan. Főleg, mert nem tudta, merre jár Ed.

A belépése pillanatában azonban erre is fény derült; a szőke az ágyán ült, s éppen egy sötétkék pólót húzott magára. Mosolyogva lépett oda hozzá, de elkomorult, mikor meglátta a szöszi arcát.

- Hol jártál? – ült le mellé.

- Csak kiszellőztettem a fejem… Jól vagyok – pillantott oldalra.

- Akkor jó – húzódott közelebb egy kicsit hozzá. Felé fordult, megölelte a szőkét, de az nem viszonozta a gesztust. Nem is ellenkezett, beletörődve döntötte fejét Roy mellkasának és hunyta le a szemeit, alig pár pillanat erejéig. – Mégis van valami.

- Jól vagyok – ismételte el magát. Roy várt. De mikor öt perc múlva sem mozdult a szőke, rá kellett jönnie, annak egyvonalúan rossz kedve van. Nem olyan kicsapongóan, mint eddig, ha nem csak simán körbelengi a gyászos hangulat.

- Rendben – hagyta Rá. Inkább nem ellenkezett, így Ed csak megharagudna Rá, ha erőltetné a dolgot. Témát váltott: - Ma úszni megyünk.

- Jó – bólintott aprót. Az idősebb sóhajtott. Azt hitte, ez legalább feldobja egy kicsit. De úgy tűnik, most semmi nem képes kirángatni a való világba. Akart még mondani valamit, bármit, de semmi használható nem jutott az eszébe, így inkább csendben maradt.

Nincs rendben ez így, de akkor is. Jelenleg nem tehet semmit, az idő annál inkább…

Reggelinél Edward csendben volt, nem nagyon evett, csak egy bögre teát kortyolgatott el. Többeknek feltűnt a viselkedése, mégis csak Jasmine tette szóvá:

- Mért nem eszel?

- Nincs kedvem – felelte szűkszavúan.

- Tizenegykor már éhen fogsz halni – jósolta előre.

- Nem hinném – vont vállat.

- Ne kelljen már harcolni veled! – segélykérően pillantott Royra, de Ő csak megcsóválta a fejét. – Ahh, makacs egy öszvér vagy!

Ed nem felelt neki, csak kortyolt egyet a teából.

A táj sem tudta jobb kedvre deríteni, pedig Alphonse direkt a kezébe adta a fényképezőt, hogy örökítse meg, úgyis mindig morog, hogy otthon vagy a birtokon hagyta a gépet. Kívülről úgy tűnt, elmélyülten állítgatja a gépet, ám Al tudta, csak azért van el, hogy még véletlenül se menjen oda hozzá senki. Mindazonáltal a képek jók lettek.

- Moonlight nem szereti a vizet – jegyezte meg Ben, mikor lepakoltak a sziklafal tövében.

- Tudom – bólintott Edward. – Majd kikötöm a fához és kész is – mondta, s már vezette is oda a lovat az egyetlen árnyékot adó növényhez közel s távol a parton. Odafigyelve kötötte ki Holdfényt, majd visszament a holmijához. Gyorsan levetkőzött, pólót cserélt, majd a nyakláncot is kicsatolta a nyakából, és a nadrágjára akasztva annak zsebébe csúsztatta a medált.

Jasmine lépett mögé s szólalt meg halkan.

- Leveszed? – érdeklődte.

- Nem akarom elveszteni a vízben – magyarázta. – Már, ha belemegyek – tette hozzá.

- Tudtommal oda meg vissza vagy a vízért – nézett Rá furcsállva a lány, ahogy szembefordult vele.

- Igen, de most nincs kedvem – elkerülte a pillantását.

- Mit hallok? – lépett oda hozzájuk Roy. – Nincs kedved pancsolni? Gyere, mindjárt lesz, kellemes a víz – kapta el a kezét és húzta gyengéden magával. Ed nem ellenkezett igazán. Talán a víztől megélénkül egy kicsit. – Shadow! – Roy füttyentett az éjfeketének s az odakocogott hozzájuk. – Pattanj fel! – Fellendült Shadow hátára, és a ló egyáltalán nem vette zokon a két utast. Főleg, mert kedvelte Edwardot.

Az éjfekete örömmel vágtázott bele a térdig érő vízbe, hát még mikor csatlakozott hozzá Fürge, Síva és Roulette is. Versenyeztek, a víz kövér cseppekben röpdösött körülöttük, s nagyon gyorsan mindenki nyakig vizes lett.

A nyílt víz felé fordultak, s addig vágtattak a víznek, míg a lovaknak leért a lábuk. Onnantól vízi csata bontakozott ki a fiatalok között, ami viszont nem tetszett Shadownak, így megrázta magát, hogy szabaduljon mind a két lovasától. Roy is, Ed is a vízben kötött ki, és levegőért kapkodva úszott fel a felszínre.

- Shadow! Gyere csak vissza! – kiabált a vígan elúszkáló éjfekete után a gazdája.

- Hagyd csak, okos ló – vigyorgott Rájuk Rita.

- Csak nem tetszett neki az, hogy le lett csapkodva – mosolygott rajtuk Jasmine is.

- Talán nem kellett volna lecsapkodnotok! – vágott vissza Ed, s láthatóan már neki is jobb kedve volt.

- Ti kezdtétek, ne felejtsd el! – szólt közbe Al is.

- Nem Én voltam, hanem Roy! – hőbörgött.

- Akkor köszönd neki, hogy most úszhatsz a partig – kacsintott Jas.

- Tényleg! Vízbe fojtom! – fogadkozott. De Roy már rég a lova után indult. – Majd… később – módosított bosszúsan a tervén.

- Hát persze! – vigyorgott Jas.

A part felé vette az irányt, de nem sietett különösebben, éppen csak annyira evickélt, hogy ne merüljön el a kristály tiszta kék vízben. Aztán felfeküdt a vízre, s figyelte a szép eget. Végül a szemeit is lehunyta, a part felé tartó apró hullámokra bízta magát.

Gondolataiból egy nagyobb hullám zavarta fel, ami elérte, s át is csapott rajta. A fejét rázva, sűrűn pislogva nézett körül. Tőle alig két méterre Shadow állt a vízben, előtte Roy figyelt felé.

- Ez nem volt szép! – közölte morogva.

- De legalább már megjegyzed – mosolyodott el.

- Bajod van? – mordult oda nem túl kedvesen, és nem ment közelebb hozzá egy méternél.

- Azon kívül, hogy reggel úgy viselkedtél, mint valami élő hulla, nem semmi probléma nincs – felelte neki a fekete hajú. Hangjában két véglet keveredett: a maró gúny és az aggódás.

- Csak nem éreztem magam jól… - mondta. – Talán megint beteg leszek – vont vállat. – De már jobban vagyok. – Felnézett Royra, aki pont Napnak háttal állt, így egyik szemét behunyva tudta csak rendesen kivenni az arcát.

- Mért nem szólsz, ha van valami baj? – érdeklődte csendesen.

- De semmi baj nincs – rázta meg a fejét. – Te magad mondtad, majd elmúlik – emlékeztette.

- Akkor sem jó nézni, amit művelsz – felelte.

- Ne aggódj annyit – kérte sokadjára. – Ígérem, szólni fogok, ha valami olyan van… - _… vagy nem_ – tette hozzá magában.

- Nem tehetek róla. Te az vagy, akiért aggódni kell – mosolyodott el.

- Kösz, ez olyan kedves volt – de azért Ő is elmosolyodott.

- Tudod, milyen kedves vagyok – lépett hozzá közelebb. Ed is tett felé egy lépést, így már csak pár centi volt köztük.

- Hát persze, de engem se becsülj le! – figyelmeztette, s kezeit a vállaira csúsztatta, mintha csak meg akarná simogatni.

- Miért ne…? – érdeklődött lenézve a szőkére.

- Ezért! – erősebbet lökött a vállain s az idősebb beleborult a vízbe. Ám ahelyett, hogy prüszkölve feljött volna a felszínre, csak kirántotta Ed egyik lábát alóla, így a szöszi is elmerült a neki mellkasig érő vízben.

Mire feljöttek a felszínre Shadow megint szökött. Úgy tűnt, ez az új hobbija, amivel az őrületbe akarja kergetni a gazdáját.

- Te, Shad hol tanulta ezt? – kérdezte vigyorogva Edward.

- Fogalmam sincs, most csinálja először – csóválta fejét Roy.

- Látod, hagyod elkanászodni – bölcselkedett komoly arccal, ami rögtön váltott is át mosolyra.

- Azért nekem is volna egy-két szavam… - kezdett bele Roy az ellentámadásba, de el is harapta a mondatot. Nem akarta, hogy Ed megint szomorú legyen, amiért Jackpotot emlegeti.

- Mondd csak ki! – biztatta, bár pontosan tudta, mire gondolhat az idősebb, s magában rögtön eldöntötte, nem fog kiborulni…

- Példának okául az, hogy Jackpot pontosan ugyanígy szökött, ha csak fél percre nem figyeltél oda!

- És?! Én nem morogtam miatta! – vágott vissza rögtön.

- Akkor igen, mikor a féltékenysége miatt ledobott!

- Az egészen más, ne keverjük a kettőt!

- Mitől lenne más?!

- Attól, hogy… - nem tudott hirtelen használható érvet kitalálni, így témát váltott. – Így szeretem és kész!

- Egy szóval nem mondtam, hogy nem – haloványan elmosolyodott, majd elindult ki a vízből. – Kapjuk el a szökő Árnyékom!

- Még a végén nem lesz, ami kövessen, mi? – vigyorodott el, és ráérősen követte.

- Szép is volna…

Shadow türelmesen megvárta, míg két méteren belül érnek a parton, s csak akkor ugrott meg és vágtatott el.

- Rafinált – ismerte el Edward vigyorogva.

- Túlságosan is – morogta Roy. – Shadow! Ide gyere! – füttyentett is, de az éjfekete táltos füle botját sem mozdította a hívó szóra.

- Ha megunta, majd visszajön – jegyezte meg Ed. – Nem fogja hagyni, hogy itt hagyd.

- Tudom, de ne rohangáljon itt csak úgy – csóválta fejét és csak azért is elindult, hogy elkapja a lovát.

- Felőlem – vont vállat Ed. – Én inkább megvárom, míg feladod – leült Moonlight mellé a fához, és „elbeszélgetett" a lóval, míg Roy egy győzedelmes mosollyal vissza nem ért a feketével.

A szőke felállt, megsimogatta Shadow orrát is, majd suttogott valamit a fülébe, és elkérte a szárat. Visszamentek a vízbe, de alig fél másodpercre lett egyedül hagyva az éjfekete táltos, már ott sem volt. Elporzott a sziklák felé a bokáig érő vízben.

- Fogd meg Te, ha már sikerült elengedned! – nézett Rá rosszallóan a szöszire.

- Nem az Én lovam! – védekezett.

- De Te fogtad! – világított rá.

- Jó, jó, ne hisztizz! – adta be a derekát Roy véleménye szerint túl gyorsan.

Ed kisétált a partra. Ekkor a szökésből hobbit űző egyébként jól nevelt és engedelmes táltos volt Tőle húsz métere.

- Shadow! – hívta. – Gyere szépen ide hozzám! – kérte kedves hangon.

Roy előre kárörvendett, hogy úgysem fog odamenni, akármennyit is rimánkodhat neki a srác. Ám, mintha a világ legtermészetesebb dolga lenne, Shad oda ügetett hozzá, hagyta magát megsimogatni, és még akkor sem volt egy rossz „szava" sem, mikor Edward felült a hátára.

- Ti szövetkeztek ellenem! – morogta Roy sértetten.

- Ugyan, dehogy – mosolyogott Rá ártatlanul Ed. Ben ekkor kiabált gyülekezőt.

Ed mindenekelőtt a nyakába akarta akasztani a medálját, ismerős súlya hiányzott neki. De a medál nem volt a nadrágján. Úgy gondolta, biztos csak a ruhái közé csúszott be, de átöltözés után sem lelte sehol a számára fontos ékszert.

Éppen kezdett pánikba esni, mikor valaki mögé lépett, s az ismerős zörgést hallotta: ahogy medált rögzítő fémkarika csúszik az ezüstláncon. Érezte az ismerős, megszokott súlyt a nyakában, s hátrafordult.

Roy kedvesen mosolygott Rá, Ő megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott.

- Hozod rám a szívbajt. Azt hittem, már elvesztettem – mondta megnyugodva. – Legközelebb szólj hamarabb, hogy nálad van, és akkor nem fogom keresni – kérte.

- Én nem vettem el a helyéről – tiltakozott Roy zavartan. – Azt hittem, Te tetted bele a zsebembe.

- Mi? Én? Én a sajátomba tettem! Még a láncot is átfűztem az öv helyén, hogyha kicsúszna, se vesszen el! Ne szórakozz!

- Én nem szórakozom! – komolyodott meg Ő is. – Mondom, ott volt a zsebemben! A lánc is átfűzve, ahogy mondod! – bizonygatta.

- Arra akarsz célozni, hogy Én tettem oda? – hangja élesen csengett.

- Mit tudom Én! De ott volt!

- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy a saját zsebembe tettem! Ez annyira biztos, mint ahogy itt állok! – kezdett mérges lenni.

- Nem Én vettem el! Mi okom lett volna rá, mégis?! Neked vettem!

- Passz, csak azt tudom, hogy eltűnt, és Tőled került elő!

- Nem lehet, hogy nem figyeltél, és hozzám raktad le…?

- Ne nézz hülyének, jó?! Lehet, hogy éppen nem vagyok toppon, de magamnál vagyok, és tudom, mit csinálok 2009 júniusának második keddjén!

- Nem nézlek hülyének, csak azt mondom, mi van, ha puszta _figyelmetlenségből _odatetted, és rosszul emlékszel?

- Nem emlékszem rosszul! – kiabálta dühösen.

- Márpedig Én nem vettem el! – felelte ugyanolyan hangerővel. Valósággal forrt körülöttük a levegő, s ez nem olyan veszekedés volt, mint azok, amiket pár éve csaptak az iskola folyosóján vagy udvarán. – Nem tehetek róla, ha nem bízol bennem annyira, hogy el hidd!

- Ha ilyesmivel eljátszod a bizalmam, ne csodálkozz! – ez volt a szőke utolsó szava.


	6. Álom és valóság

Álom és valóság

Edward még akkor is forrongott, mikor délután visszaértek a birtokra. De dühe lassan elpárolgott, ahogy a könyvtár hűvös csendjében üldögélt a könyveket bújva.

Roy is magában dühöngött, és a szobájában tett-vett. Ám minduntalan belebotlott Ed holmijába; hol a festménybe, hol a plüss lóba, hol a táskájába…

A szőke csak egyszer ment fel, a telefonjáért. Az ajtó előtt állt már, mikor megcsörrent. Ott maradt, mivel a ház vastag falai között nem tanácsos beszélgetés közben járkálni.

Roy az ajtóhoz osont és résnyire nyitotta. Remélte, nem bukik le…

- … Velem? Semmi. – Hallotta a szöszi hangját. – Csak egy kis veszekedés… - Pillanatnyi hallgatás. – Nem, nem, persze, hogy nem. Majd teszek róla… Nem lesz semmi baj, ne aggódj annyit. – Újabb szünet. – Én is Téged, szia – elköszönt, aztán elindult le a lépcsőn.

Roy nem tudta hová tenni az előbb elhangzottakat. Róluk volt szó… De fogalma sem volt, kivel beszélt.

Ed legközelebb vacsora után ment fel a szobába. Békítőnek szánt mosollyal, kedves hangon kérdezte:

- Jössz Te is? – és felemelte a kezében tartott törölközőt, valamint a pizsamáját.

- Inkább nem – jött a felelet. Nem haragudott már Ő sem, de megvolt az oka.

- Ennyire utálsz most? – hangjából szomorúság csendült ki, ami kiült az arcára is.

- Nem, dehogy, éppen csak… - Éppen csak attól tart, hogy letámadja a szőkét. Amit nem akart, de sok esélyt látott rá… Így nem fejezte be a mondatot, de nem is tehette volna, mert a szöszi a szavába vágott:

- Jobb lesz, ha miután visszajövök, leköltözöm a srácokhoz – jelentette ki, s elfordult Tőle. – Nem zavarlak, és Én sem… - de befejezni már nem tudta; Roy heves reagálása miatt.

- Nem mész sehova! – hangja inkább volt ijedt, mint parancsoló. Nyugodtabban folytatta: - Mondd csak, melyikünket akarod ezzel kínozni?

- Egyikünket sem – hangzott a válasz rövid hallgatás után. – De ha azt veszem észre, hogy zavarlak, mit tehetnék? – a kérdés élesebbre sikerült, mint akarta. Most visszafordult felé, de szemeit Roy nem láthatta, mert a haja az arcába lógott.

Roy egy pillanatig figyelte, majd odalépett hozzá.

- Nézz rám – kérte, s óvatosan az álla alá nyúlt, hogy megemelje egy kicsit. Az arany tekintet sokféle érzelmet tükrözött abban a pillanatban. – Honnan veszed azt a butaságot, hogy zavarsz? – kérdezte fürkészőn figyelve az arcát.

- Úgy néztél rám az előbb… Nagyon haragszol, igaz? – fordította el a tekintetét, s kezdte a polcot vizsgálni.

- Mennék veled fürödni, ha haragudnék? – érdeklődte halovány mosollyal.

- Nem, valószínűleg nem – válaszolt.

- Na, látod. Gyerünk!

- Jó – bólintott mosolyogva, s hagyta magát kitessékelni az ajtón. Megnyugodott egy kicsit, Roy mégsem haragszik Rá annyira…

A víz kellemesen langyos volt, s megeresztett egy jóleső sóhajt, ahogy beleereszkedett. Kényelmesen elfészkelte magát Roy karjaiban, s lehunyta a szemeit.

Az idősebb ujjai alig-alig érintve lecsúsztak a hátán, de Ed a kellemes simogatást csak akkor vette észre, mikor karját, majd a mellkasát érték a kényeztető ujjak.

Elkapta Roy csuklóját. Nem szorította erősen, sőt, a fekete hajú könnyedén kihúzhatta volna a kezét a fogásból, ha akarja. De nem igazán akarta, Edre várt.

- Mit akarsz? – érdeklődte halkan. Fejében visszhangot vert a kattanás, ami az ajtó záródását jelezte.

- Csak kicsit kényeztetlek, baj? – válaszolt, de kezét továbbra sem mozdította.

- Biztos? – felelt kérdéssel a kérdésre.

- Mitől tartasz? – tette fel a lényegre törő kérdést.

- Én? Semmitől – vont vállat.

- Akkor jó – s mivel a fogás lazult, ujjai folytatták útjukat, fel a szőke nyakához. Kibontott haját egyik oldalra söpörte, és a nyakához hajolt. Ed újabbat sóhajtott és Roy ajkainak következő érintésére megborzongott. Oldalra döntötte fejét és nekitámasztotta az idősebb vállának.

Fojtottan felnyögött, mikor érezte Roy nyelvét végigtáncolni a nyakán. A következő pillanatban csörrent a lánc a nyakában, s az ismerős súly és ezzel az egyetlen dolog, amit viselt, eltűnt.

- Visszakapod, ha végeztem – suttogta a fülébe, s bele is nyalintott.

- Nincs kifogásom – nyögte.

- Akkor jó – hangján érezhető volt a mosoly.

Roy ott folytatta, ahol abbahagyta, azzal az árnyalatnyi különbséggel, hogy közben egyik keze cirógatva indult meg Ed mellkasától lefelé. Elidőzött pár helyen, például az alhasánál.

A szőke mocorgott egy kicsit, az érintésektől libabőrös lett a meleg víz ellenére is. Sóhajtott egyet, fejét kicsit előrébb döntötte, és félig hátrafordulva megcsókolta Royt. A fekete hajú másik kezével igazgatott pár tincset a hosszú hajzuhatagban, majd a szőke állától a nyakán át lesimított egészen a belső combjáig.

Edward újra nekidöntötte fejét Roy vállának, csak most a másiknak. Roy keze ugyanazon az útvonalon jött vissza, s a szőke tincseket most átsimogatta a másik oldalra.

Alhasát simogató keze most árnyalatnyit lejjebb csúszott, ezzel egy időben Ed levegő után kapva hunyta le a szemeit, s kicsit hangosabban nyögött fel. Roy elmosolyodott és ott folytatta a cirógatást-simogatást.

Ed próbált viszonylag halkan, és nyugodtan tűrni, de ez nem igazán jött össze. Egyre jobban melege volt, szíve hevesen vert, kapkodva szedte a levegőt. Szája elé kapta a kezét, hogy elfojtson egy hangosabb nyögést. Másik kezével Roy hajába túrt.

Megremegett, megfeszült egy pillanatra és elnyújtottan felnyögött. Teljesen rádőlt Royra, aki magához ölelte, és hagyta pihegni.

Szinte a félálomig süllyedt, ahogyan légzése és szívverése megnyugodott. A helyiségben a fülledt meleg volt a levegő, ami álmosítóan a hatott Rá, és Roy sem mozdult.

- Mennünk kellene – jegyezte meg. Ed csak felmordult. – Na, kihűl a víz, és megfázunk.

Felálltak a kádban, Roy kihúzta a dugót, gyorsan mosakodtak és a szöszi magára húzta a pizsamának használt fekete nadrágot és piros pólót, aztán kikémlelt az ajtón. A folyosó üres volt és hűvös, egy csapásra felébredt tőle.

Visszapillantott az idősebbre, aki szó szerint egy szál semmiben állt mögötte.

- Nem rohantunk – közölte. – Egy nadrágot igazán magadhoz vehettél volna még – sóhajtva nyújtotta át a törölközőjét.

- Azt hittem, elnéznéd, hogy így felszambázok az emeletre – vigyorodott el, és maga köré tekerte a törölközőt.

- Tekintve, hogy vak sötét van, ja, sokat látnék belőled – húzta el a száját. – Amúgy meg, mit csinálsz, ha valamelyik sráccal összefutunk? Al még elnézné, de nem hinném, hogy a többiek nem néznének komplett idiótának.

- Most mondtad, hogy sötét van, akkor meg nem mindegy?

- Ja, sötét van nálad kívül belül – szólt vissza és leoltotta a villanyt.

- Te meg szőke vagy! – világított Rá.

Mikor Ed nem válaszolt, rá kellett jönnie, szerelme bizony macska lépteivel otthagyta, s Ő ezt nem vette észre. Vagyis de, csak kissé késve.

Sóhajtva utána osont a sötétben és még a régi lépcsőn is sikerült úgy felmennie, hogy az egyetlenegyszer sem nyikordult meg alatta. De a szobája ajtaja nem engedett erejének – zárva volt. Bekopogott és beszólt:

- Na, Ed, légy szíves, ne csináld ezt! – kérte fojtott hangon. Hallotta a zár kattanását, belépett. Meglepődött, sokkal több könyörgésre számított.

Bent égett az ágynál a lámpa, meleg fényt vetve a falakra. Az ablakok sarkig nyitva, pedig Roy emlékezett, csak résnyire hagyta őket nyitva. Kellemes hűvös lengedezett bent.

Ed épp leereszkedett az ágyra, Ő becsukta maga mögött az ajtót és először az alvós ruháiért, majd az ágyhoz ment. Az arany szemek végigkísérték mozdulatait, majd mikor találkozott a tekintetük a szőke a szőnyeget kezdte bámulni. Roy leült mellé, de nem húzta magához, ahogy ilyenkor szokta… A délután közéjük került fal még nem tűnt el teljesen. Várta, hogy a szöszke kezdje el a mondandóját.

Hosszas csend után Ed végül ennyit mondott: - Ne haragudj.

- Már nem haragszom – felelte Roy halk hangja. – És valljuk be mind a ketten rájátszottunk, hogy a bolhából elefánt legyen. De hidd el, nem nyúltam medálhoz a tudtod nélkül.

- Rájátszottunk… - visszhangozta elgondolkodva. – Elhiszem – pillantott fel Royra. – De akkor Te is, hogy nem Én tettem oda, ahonnan előkerült.

- Rendben – hagyta Rá.

- Jut eszembe, most viszont Te tetted el!

- Hoppá… lent maradt… - villantott fel egy ártatlan arcot Roy.

- És még Én nem vigyázok a holmimra, mi? – sóhajtott fel. – Ha nem lesz ott, hisztizni fogok! – fenyegette meg, s már ott sem volt.

Abban a pillanatban Roy nem tudta eldönteni, csak Ő a fáradt, vagy Edward hiperaktív…? Az elmúlt nap miatt nem nagyon kéne ugrálnia… Ehhez képest két perc múlva már csukódott is mögötte az ajtó. Kezében ott fénylett a lánc.

Roy eldőlt az ágyon, közben fél szemmel figyelte, hogy a szöszke egy aprócska üveget vesz elő, és valami zöld színű folyadékból kortyolt egy aprót. Fintorgott is mellé, nem lehetett jó ízű.

Megállt az ágy mellett, mire az idősebb kissé beljebb húzódott, hogy Ő is elférjen mellette. Magához ölelte, s a szőke nem tiltakozott ellene.

- Mi azaz zöld…?

- Altató – mondta. – Délután kotyvasztottam, hátha tudok aludni…

- És reggel fél óráig foglak kelteni – sóhajtott.

- Dehogyis, fel fogok tudni kelni – bizonygatta.

- Megnézem – figyelmeztette. Hátára fordult, és egy kedves mosoly kíséretében húzta magával Edet is.

- Csak nyugodtan – mosolyodott el. Elhelyezkedett, az idősebb mellkasára hajtotta a fejét. Jól érezte magát, jelenleg nem akart a holnapra gondolni. Felemelkedett és adott egy „jó éjt" csókot Roynak, aki ezt örömmel viszonozta. – Aludj jól – suttogta és behunyta a szemeit. Az altató hatott, úgy aludt, mint a bunda.

Felriadt. Odakint még sötét volt. Egyedül feküdt az ágyban, és az lehetetlenül hidegnek hatott számára. Összehúzta magát a takaró alatt, magához ölelte a párnáját, annak idegen illata volt.

Hová tűnhetett Roy? Az előbb még itt volt vele, együtt feküdtek le aludni! Megrázta a fejét. Csak egy álom volt. Egy szép álom, de nem történt meg. Nem _így _történt.

„_- Jössz Te is? – és felemelte a kezében tartott törölközőt, valamint a pizsamáját._

_- Inkább nem – jött a feleletként a hideg válasz._

_- Ennyire utálsz most? – hangjából szomorúság csendült ki, ami kiült az arcára is._

_- Csak… - De a szavába vágott:_

_- Jobb lesz, ha miután visszajövök, leköltözöm a srácokhoz – jelentette ki, s elfordult Tőle. – Nem zavarlak, és Én sem… - Mielőtt befejezhette volna, Roy a szavába vágott:_

_- Rendben." _

Ed valahol reménykedett benne, hogy Roy azért mégsem haragszik Rá ennyire. De tévednie kellett, egy percig sem tiltakozott az ellen, hogy leköltözzön a negyedik ágyra a fiú szobába.

Így elment fürödni, s mivel semmi kedve nem volt még Roy szobájában lenni, egy órát is ücsörgött a kádban, a végére már kifejezetten hideg vízben. Roy vagy aludt, vagy csak színlelte, minden esetre egyszer sem mozdult, míg Ő bent gyorsan összerámolta a holmiját.

Lent sem Chris, sem Dave nem kérdezett semmit, csak Al próbált beszélgetést kezdeményezni, majd mikor ez nem sikerült, rövid időre elhagyta a szobát, és Ed biztosra vette, hogy Jasminehoz ment, megbeszélni a történteket. Nem érdekelte, csak le akart feküdni, és legalább álmában feledkezni Royról.

Ám ez nehezebb volt, mint hitte, hisz' vele álmodott. És szerette volna, mindennél jobban szerette volna, ha az este mégis úgy alakul, mint álmában, és Ők ketten együtt aludtak el, és reggel együtt is fognak kelni.

De most, hogy egyedül fekszik az ablak alatti ágyon, már semmiben sem volt biztos. Nyakában a lánc jéghideg volt, bőre eddig mindig felmelegítette, de most szinte ontotta a hideget. Becsúsztatta kezét a pólója alá és tenyerébe fogta a medált, hátha a keze átmelegíti. De addigra már a vékony ezüstlánc is fagyos volt, Őt pedig rázta a hideg.

Nem bírta tovább, kitapogatta a lánc szemei közt az apró csatot és kivette a nyakából. A súlyos medál hidegen koppant az ágy mellett, az éjszaka csendjében sokáig visszhangzott, de nem érdekelte. Újra magára húzta a takaróját, összeszorította a szemeit és próbált elaludni. Eszerint a borzalmas ízű altató hatása is csak álom volt…

Mélyet sóhajtott, a falhoz húzódott és lassan visszahúzta magához az álom.

Reggel kialvatlanul ébredt a szomszédos ágy első reccsenéseire-zizegéseire. Felkelt, felöltözött, és reggeliig berendezkedett, majd összekészítette a táskáját is. Amikor leindult reggelezni (tudta, hogy megint nem fog enni semmit), Roy éppen lebaktatott a szobájából.

Egy pillanatig nézték egymást, aztán Roy megszólalt, mindenféle aggódás vagy egyéb érzelem nélküli hangon, mint aki szimplán csak tényeket közöl:

- Sírtál. – Így volt igaz, bár a tükör előtt Ednek nem volt olyan feltűnő a dolog, mint ahogy most a fekete hajú egy pillanat alatt rámutatott.

- Nem aludtál sokat – felelte ugyanolyan tényközlő hangon Ő is.

- Nem tartozik Rád – közölte.

- Ahogyan Rád sem – volt a válasz, ezzel kettesével szedve a lépcsőfokokat lement…

Edward nyugodtan aludt. Roy csak abból vette észre, hogy ez csak az altató hatása, hogy a pólója átázott a szöszi álmában hullajtott könnyeitől. Amúgy az arca nyugodt volt, ahogyan Ő maga is, egész éjjel nem mozdult.

Óvatos mozdulatokkal simogatta a szöszke hátát, hátha megnyugszik tőle, de amúgy nem mozdult, nehogy felébressze, ha már tud aludni rendesen. Letörölte arcáról a könnyeit, pár szőke tincset arrébb tessékelt, és csak figyelte az arcát.

Régen látta ilyen nyugodtnak, s ezt is betudta az altatónak, de azért örült, hogy most minden rendben van vele, még ha rosszat is álmodik, meg tudja majd nyugtatni, ha felébredt. De egyelőre hagyta pihenni, nem muszáj olyan korán kelniük…

És nem is keltek volna, ha szólal meg Roy telefonján a felhúzott ébresztőóra. Hiába kapcsolta ki szinte azonnal, Ed megrezzent rá. Keze lassan az arcához csúszott, kitörölte szeméből a maradék könnyeket, majd álmosan felemelte a fejét, és Royra pislogott.

A fekete hajú Rámosolygott és megcirógatta az arcát.

- Jó reggelt, Cicám – köszöntötte kedves hangon. Ed nézte egy pillanatig, tekintete éber volt, aztán visszaejtette fejét a mellkasára, karjait Roy háta alá csúsztatta és úgy szorította magához.

- Akkora, de akkora hülyeséget álmodtam… - mormogta halkan. – És olyan valóságos volt…

- Csak álom volt – nyugtatta csendesen. – Semmi baj – egyik karját a derekán nyugtatta, míg a másik kezével az arcát cirógatta. Ed ásított egyet, és állával támaszkodott meg.

- Tudom, de akkor is… - megrázta a fejét. – Jót aludtam, ettől függetlenül – jelentette.

- Ennek örülök – mosolyodott el.

- Hát még Én! Ez a borzadály használt – viszonozta a mosolyt.

- Kérdeznék valamit – jegyezte meg.

- Mondd – pillantott az sötét szemekbe, de nem tudott belőlük semmit kiolvasni.

- Ki szokott hívogatni esténként?


	7. Kérdések

Kérdések

Edwardot láthatóan nem lepte meg a kérdés. A mosoly eltűnt az arcáról, de a szemeiből nem, ahogy továbbra is vizslatta a sötét szempárt. Felemelte a fejét, karjait kihúzta Roy alól és megtámaszkodott rajtuk, mielőtt még válaszolt volna.

- Ne hidd, hogy ellened irányul az, hogy _még _nem mondom el – kérte komoly hangon. – Még Én is csak barátkozom a helyzettel, próbálom elfogadni a tényt. El fogom mondani, csak még nem most rögtön.

- Nem tetszik, hogy titkolózol, de ha előbb-utóbb elmondod, akkor jó, nem erőltetem – felelte kis hallgatás után.

- Tudom – bólintott. – Inkább előbb, mint utóbb… - ugyan a mondat bizonytalanul csengett, Roy elmosolyodott.

- Akkor jó – hagyta Rá.

- Tegnap este eszembe jutott valami… - kezdte, hangja most határozottabb volt.

- Mi? – A szőke előhúzta a medált a pólója alól. Az most nem volt hideg egyáltalán. Egy pillanatig elgondolkodva forgatta ujjai közt, majd újra felnézett.

- Nekem szemtanúm van, hogy hová tettem tegnap… Te tíz perc kivételével egész nap velem voltál, vagyis nem lehettél…

- Arra célzol, hogy…? – csodálkozott el az idősebb hitetlenkedve.

- Minket kijátszottak egymás ellen, Roy – jelentette ki.

- Rémeket látsz – simogatta meg az arcát mosolyogva.

- Tudsz más magyarázatot? – kérdezte élesen, bár nem dühösen.

- Valaki szórakozni akar velünk – vonta meg a vállát.

- És szórakozásból egymásnak ugraszt minket?

- Ugyan már, honnan tudhatta volna bárki, hogy ilyen hevesen reagálsz? Még Te sem tudtad!

- Bárki nem tudhatta… Jas nem lehetett, Ő szólt volna, hogy ne öljük egymást… Rita mégannyira sem… és Al végképp nem… Amúgy is, egész nap a vízben voltak, a Többiek közül valaki…

- Mért kombinálsz rögtön? Komolyan, rosszabb vagy, mint egy nő…

- Mi az, hogy kombinálok?! – kapta fel a vizet.

- Jelenleg pont azt teszed.

- Nem hiszed, hogy így van? – szemei megvillantak.

- Nem, nem hiszem. Az utóbbi években mindig volt valami táborozáskor, biztosan csak emiatt gyanakodsz rögtön.

- Legközelebb pletykás vénasszony leszek – morogta. – Meglátod, hogy nekem lesz igazam! – erősködött.

- Inkább ne legyen… - sóhajtotta.

- Én sem szeretném, de erős a gyanúm… Gyanakszom, de nem tehetek róla…

- Keljünk fel – váltott témát.

- Jó – nyújtózva ült az ágy végére. – Mi a túra útvonala? – pillantott a szintén felülő Royra.

- Kilátó, fennsík, romvár, part – sorolta.

- Romvár? Azt még nem láttam, csak olvastam róla…

- Szerintem tetszeni fog – mosolyodott el. – Ahogy ismerlek, fél éjszaka ott fogsz rohangálni.

- Alig várom! – vigyorodott el lelkesen. Fekete pólóba bújt. – Négy nap… Milyen időt mondtak?

- Jót, nincs szükség olyan hőstettekre, mint tavaly – húzta oda magához.

- Akkor talán nem töröm össze magam – bújt oda hozzá.

- Reménykedjünk, és vigyázz magadra – kérte, és arrébb simított pár szőke hajtincset, mivel Ed a fésű közelében sem járt még.

- Vigyázok, vigyázok, folyton azt teszem. Arról nem tehetek, hogy megtalál a baj – húzta el a száját.

- Persze, hogy nem – cirógatta meg az arcát kedvesen mosolyogva. Aztán odahajolt hozzá, és megcsókolta. Ed átkarolta Roy nyakát, és arra gondolt, micsoda hülyeség volt azaz álom. De most a kellemetlen álom emlékképei is semmiségnek tűntek; most, hogy tudta, minden rendben köztük. Jól érezte magát, semmi nem érdekelte, csak az, hogy a szívéhez legközelebb álló személlyel lehet.

Karjai lecsúsztak Roy hátára és szorosan ölelte magához. Percekig csak hallgatta az idősebb egyenletes szívdobogását, ahogyan ritmikusan verte az élet ütemét. Roy a szöszi hátán nyugtatta a karjait és csak várta, hogy mozduljon, Ő maga nem akarta megtörni a beállt nyugodt csendet.

- Olyan hülye egy álom volt… És a legrosszabb az benne, hogy akár történhetett volna az egész úgy is… - suttogta.

- De nem úgy történt – mutatott rá.

- Még jó – sóhajtotta. – Ostoba rémálmok! – mordult fel hangosabban is.

- Talán nem csak a tested fáradt, hanem a tudatod is – mondta. – Lehet, azért van ennyi rémálmod mostanában.

- De Én nem vagyok fáradt – nézett fel Royra és rázta meg a fejét.

- Csak Te hiszed. De azért ismerd el, hogy az elmúlt éved elég erőltetett volt – cirógatta meg az arcát. – És abban a két hétben, gondolom, nem igazán csináltál semmit…

- Lehet – hagyta rá.

- Pihenned kéne. Mármint rendesen aludnod és enned, meg semmittevéssel eltölteni pár napot. Jót tenne, hidd el.

- Csak lazán bele is halnék – húzta el a száját. – Nem tűnt fel, hogy nagyon mélyen kell lennem ahhoz, hogy képes legyek nem csinálni semmit?

- Dehogynem. Jó, akkor fogalmazok máshogy. Festegess, rajzolgass, ülj le a géped elé, nézz tévét, olvass valamit, ilyesmi. Ezt csak lehet három-négy napig.

- Majd meglátom – vont vállat. – Tábor után amúgy is tizenkét órákat alszom, majd megtoldom kicsit – mosolyodott el.

- Na, azért – viszonozta a mosolyt, adott még egy puszit a szöszke ajkaira, majd óvatosan kibontakozott az ölelésből. – Mostmár tényleg keljünk fel, mert nem leszünk készen.

- Öt perc, és menetkész vagyok – jelentette ki, és felállt.

A fürdőszobába ment, két perc múlva összekötött hajjal lépett ki, Roy pedig bement mellette. Ed elkezdte összeszedni azt a holmit, amire négy nap alatt szüksége lehet.

Mikor zsebébe nyúlt, akkor döbbent rá, hogy hiányzik valami. Az utazótáskáját feltúrta, ahogy a kisebb hátizsákját is; az ágy alá is benézett.

Roy ekkor lépett ki a fürdőből. Furcsállva méregette a szöszit.

- Mondd csak, Edward… mit csinálsz?

- Az a vacak… - morogta félig eltűnve az ágy alatt –, eltűnt!

- Mi?

- A bicskám! – bődült el dühösen, ahogy felegyenesedett. Roy sóhajtott.

- Hová tetted?

- Szerinted, ha tudnám, keresném?! Úgy emlékeztem, a hátizsák zsebébe került tegnap, de nincs ott – mondta. – Márpedig nem megyek nélküle sehová! – közölte.

- Jól van, nekem van a fiókomban egy plusz, majd ha visszaértünk megkeresed a sajátodat – javasolta Roy, és az asztalához lépett. Miután kihúzta a fiókot, aminek az aljában valahol a régen használt zsebkésnek kellett volna lennie, sokáig bámult bele. Végül újra sóhajtott és benyúlt a bicskáért. – Ne akadj ki, de megvan a Tiéd – jelentette. Felmutatta a fekete bicskát, mire a szőke szemei megvillantak. Odalépett Royhoz és kivette a kezéből a tárgyat.

- Ez tényleg az enyém – zsebre tette, visszanézett a feketehajúra.

- Én nem… - kezdte, de Ed közbevágott.

- Tudom. Nem is lehettél, csak este hoztam fel a cuccom, utána mentünk is le… És két percre hagytalak itt, meg az előbb… - gondolta gyorsan végig.

- Ez már nem vicces… - morogta Roy.

- Akár hiszel nekem, akár nem, tartsuk nyitva a szemünket – tanácsolta.

- Rendben – bólintott.

- Szóval és tettel. Azt mondod, valaki elpakolja a holmidat és ezt úgy akarja feltüntetni, mintha Roy tette volna? – vázolta fel Jasmine.

- Pontosan – helyeselt Ed.

- És ezzel azt akarja elérni, hogy csúnyán összevessz Royjal.

- Csúnyábban, mint tegnap – tette hozzá.

- Hm. Nem tartom lehetetlennek. – Edward sóhajtott.

- Roy komplett idiótának nézett.

- Mert?

- Szerinte túldramatizálom a dolgot, mert eddig mindig történt valami – magyarázta.

- Roy hülye, ne foglalkozz vele.

- Nehéz is lenne… - rázta meg a fejét.

- Akkor most ne adj neki igazat.

- Nem is adok – újabb fejrázás.

- Menjünk, még a végén itt hagynak minket – indult le az emeletről.

- Nem lenne kellemes - indult utána.

- Hát nem – értett egyet.

Odalent már mindenki induláshoz készült, Ben pedig gyanakodva méregette párosukat, ahogy Roy is.

- Mit beszéltél vele…? – bökött a lány felé a feketehajú.

- Semmit – vágta rá. Moonlight nyugodtan állt előtte, és mivel végzett, megkínálta a zöld mentolos cukorral. Ám a ló közömbösen beleszagolt a tenyerébe és otthagyta a cukrot. Ed megütközve állt egy pillanatig, aztán Ő maga szopogatta el. Roy elmosolyodott rajta, aztán csak azért is megkérdezte:

- Biztos?

- Nem kell neked mindent tudni – közölte.

- Megint titkolózol?

- Téged nem érdekel, mért untatnálak vele? – kérdezett vissza, és fellendült a nyeregbe.

- Már mért ne érdekelne? Rólad van szó…

- Fogalmazok máshogy: nem hiszel nekem, akkor nem érint a dolog – mondta, hangja teljesen átlagos volt, Roy régen hallott Tőle ilyet, mikor vele beszélt.

- Most pukkadsz? – érdeklődte kedves hangon.

- Nem, semmi bajom nincs – felelte szárazon.

- Ugyan már, hallom a hangodon, hogy most haragszol rám! – próbálta kiszedni belőle, mi a baja, de hangja nem változott.

- Nem haragszom – jelentette ki kereken, és Roy szemeibe nézett. – Maximum neheztelek kicsit. De nem vészes, ne aggódj. Bizonyítékot fog nyerni az igazam, és akkor kénytelen leszel hinni nekem.

- Hát jó, ha még mindig ezen vagy fennakadva, nem tehetek ellene, úgy látom – egyetértő bólintást kapott válaszul. Egy halk sóhaj után otthagyta a szőkét.

A hegyeknek indulva hamarosan kiértek a fák közül, s Edward végignézett az ismert, régen nem látott tájon. A hegyoldalon léptettek, a körbe futó szerpentin úton, amelynek végén a kilátó foglalt helyet.

Eszébe jutott pár emlék… Mikor utoljára járt itt, még Jackpottal volt… Az a nyár… Soha nem fogja elfelejteni! Sok minden történt akkor abban a két hétben, talán túl sok minden is, de nem bánta.

Előtte… Először jött táborozni, mikor innen először nézett szét. A táj gyönyörű, és akkor, mint azóta is oly' sokszor az a gondolat járt a fejében, hogy egyszerűen festői szépségű tájon élnek, és soha, de soha nem akar innen elmenni. A hegyek, a völgyek, a dombok, a folyók, a kilátók, a barlangok, a tó, a végeláthatatlan síkságok, az öblöcskék, a rejtett szépségű helyek varázsa örökre itt tartja, és Ő nem ellenkezik, jó itt, több mint jó. Kinek kell az óriási tenger? Az sós, nem lehet bene fürödni sem rendesen, és az év nagy részében hideg. A tenger közelében pára van, örökzöld növények, amik a rozsdás narancssárgát hírből sem ismerik…

Egy szóval a tó körül az igazi. A turizmus nem egész éves, a part télen elhagyatott, három utcával bentebb kezdődnek csak a lakóházak, addig nyaraló övezet van, ami nyáron hangos, ősszel és télen mintha csak kísértet tanyákkal lenne tele…

- Ed, elaludtál? – ébresztette fel gondolataiból Jasmine. Amikor elügetett mellette még odasúgta: – Ennyit arról, hogy figyelünk.

- Nem – felelte szűkszavúan. Most vette csak észre, hogy nemsokára fent lesznek a kilátónál.

Még elnézett a tóra, annak szikrázó tükre úgy verte vissza a napfényt, hogy ezer, meg ezer szikrázó fénypont táncolt az ember szem előtt, ahogy ránézett. Szerette így látni a tavat.

Ahogyan az előrelátható volt, a fél délutánt azzal töltötték, hogy a sátrak álljanak. Ed és Roy esetében ez duplán igaz volt – Roy „ügyesen" kétszer kötött meg egy csomót rosszul, amitől a sátruk egy pillanat alatt a földdel vált egyenlővé. A szőke pedig ezen kiakadva inkább nagyon gyorsan elküldte Royt, hogy inkább menjen, és segítsen a lovak itatásánál. Így hamarabb lett lakható a sátor, és a szöszke is lehiggadt.

Este a tűz körül rémtörténeteket meséltek, és a két Elric fiú különösen jót nevetett az amúgy rémisztőnek szánt mesén, amely az Azúr északi oldalán fekvő csendes kisváros, Carenedale környékének egyik épületéről szólt, egy bizonyos Kúriáról, ami az erdő sötétjében áll ott, már évszázadok óta. Mikor Roynak leesett, Ő maga is csatlakozott a fiúkhoz, s mikor megkérdezték, hogy min nevetnek ennyire, Ed legyintve válaszolt:

- Az a hely csak éjszaka ijesztő egy kicsit. Mondjuk Halloweenkor egyesek eléggé ijedeztek, ketteseket meg fényes nappal is nehéz volt elrángatni oda – itt célzatosan Royra nézett, - de amúgy semmi extra. Renoválás után enyém a toronyszoba – vigyorogta el a végét.

- Én biztosan nem laknék egy olyan helyen – jegyezte meg a száját húzva Roberta.

- Nagyon hangulatos, pedig – mosolygott továbbra is Edward. – Néha éjszaka átfúj az udvaron a szél, az ablakok résein befúj a folyosókra, végigsüvít az egész épületen, és meglobogtatja a gyertyák lángjait, egyet kettőt el is altat, félhomály borul a helységre, mikor a zseblámpa már bemondta az unalmast, és csak egyetlen szál gyertya ég, de az is elalszik; az ablaküvegeket zörgeti a szél, a kerti istállóban valami nyikorog, a nyitva hagyott ajtót becsapódik… - dermesztő hangon mesélt, mosolya is eltűnt közben. – Lépteket hallasz közeledni a poros könyvtár távolabbi polcai közül, de nem látod ki az, hisz' rajtad kívül nem is lehet senki a házban. De a lépések egyre csak közelednek, leejted a kezedben tartott könyvet, hátrálnál az ablakig, hogy hátha ott látsz valamit, de hirtelen a másik alak is arról közeledik, és… - itt elhallgatott, hatásszünetnek szánva.

- És…? – kérdezte halkan Anna.

- … és akkor kiderül, hogy csak a nagyon kedves öcséd szórakozik veled, hogy menni kéne vacsorázni – fejezte be a mesét. Ezzel a hangulat rombolva lett, de senki nem bánta igazán, jót nevettek.

A szőkét félálmából a hirtelen rájuk boruló sátor riasztotta fel. Odakint halk szellő járt, neszezett a füvön… És hangosan felmordult:

- Reméltem, hogy a másik rudat sikerült rendesen kikötnöd! – közben már a zseblámpáját tapogatta ki a sötétben.

- Mért nem ellenőrizted? – kérdezett vissza Roy álmos hangja.

- Gondoltam, ennyit meg tudsz csinálni magadtól is! – fújta dühösen, és nehézkesen kimászott a sátorból, az idősebb követte.

- Ed.

- Igen.

- Ezt Te kötötted – jelentette ki.

Választ nem kapott, a delejes fényű lámpa mellett vissza lett állítva a sátor eredeti állapotára, és visszafeküdtek.

- Ed…

- Jól van, Én voltam, na, bocs'! – vágott a szavába ingerülten.

- Csak azt akartam, hogy jó éjt – cirógatta meg az arcát.

- Ja… Aha, neked is – morogta válaszképpen.

Az villant az agyába, hogy pontosan emlékezett, Ő két csomót is kötött arra rúdra, bicskával szokta bontogatni az olyan csomókat… De akkor nem engedhette el a rudat. Valaki lehúzta róla… De ki?


	8. Napfény után zivatar

Napfény után zivatar

Még alig hajnalodott, mikor felébredt. A sátorban nehéz volt megállapítani a kinti fényviszonyokat, mivel sötét anyagból készült, de az idő alapján tudta, még időben van.

Óvatosan kibújt Roy öleléséből és nyújtózva ki akart mászni a sátorból, ám Roy derekára fonódó karja nem hagyta.

- Hová szöknél máris? – kérdezte álmosan pislogva.

- Csak fel a kilátóhoz – válaszolt, és elmosolyodott. – Jó leszek, ígérem. – Közelebb hajolt hozzá és apró csókot adott a srác ajkaira.

- Hát, nem is tudom, el merjelek-e engedni egyedül – gondolkodott el látványosan, és felült.

- A gonosz farkas ilyenkor már régen alszik – mondta halkan, mosolyogva.

- Ki tudja, lehet, hogy mégsem. Jobb lesz, ha megyek Én is – mosolyodott el, és odahúzta magához egy csókra.

- Igazad lehet – ismerte el. Boldog mosoly játszott ajkain, ahogy magához ölelte Royt. Az idősebb vállán nyugtatta a fejét, a nyakába sóhajtott, aztán kicsit eltávolodott Tőle, kedves mosollyal méregette. Roy lenézett Rá, és nem mutatott hajlandóságot, hogy elengedje. Végül mégis hagyta, hogy a szöszke lehúzza karjait a derekáról, és kézen fogva maga után húzta ki a szabadba.  
A Nap narancsos korongja éppen csak megjelent keleten, fentről, a kilátó tetejéről tökéletes kilátás nyílt rá. Letelepedtek az építmény tetején, Roy úgy ölelte, hogy a szöszi a mellkasának dőljön. Félig lehunyt pillái alól arany szemei álmosan figyelték a kelő Napot, aztán lehunyta a szemeit.

- Hé, el ne aludj! – figyelmeztette a szőkét.  
- Mért ne? – morogta válaszként álmosan. Végül Royhoz bújva elaludt.

Mikor visszaértek a táborba, Edward éppen jót mosolygott valamin, és Roy csatlakozott hozzá, örült, hogy mosolyt lát a szöszke arcán.  
Furcsállva néztek a táborosokra.  
- Mi az? Mindenki citromba harapott? – nézett körül Ed, láthatóan még mindig jó kedve volt.  
- Valaki sót szórt a kulacsokba – közölte Ben.  
- Milyen kedves – villantak meg az arany szemek, de arca továbbra is nyugodt mosolyt sugárzott.

- Szerintünk is – fújta Livya. – Nem tudod véletlenül ki lehetett az?

- Nem, sajnos nem segíthetek – felelte Ed, hangjába árnyalatnyi gúny vegyült.

- Merre jártatok? – kérdezte láthatóan gyanakodva a fekete hajú lány.

- Fent a kilátónál. Még nem volt fenn a Nap, mikor felmentünk, és most jöttünk le – magyarázta Roy.

Közben a szőke beleivott a saját kulacsaikba. Mindkettőben sima csapvíz volt.

- Semmi bajuk – jelentette a táborosoknak.

- Nem gyanús ez egy kicsit? – mordult fel Livya.

- Állj le Liv, biztosan nem Ők voltak – intette Jasmine.

- Hogy véded Őket! – csattant fel, de mielőtt Jas felelhetett volna, Ed közbevágott:

- Egy, ha Én lettem volna, a Mi kulacsaink is sósak lennének, a gyanú elkerülése végett. Kettő, nem mentünk volna el, szintén a feltűnés miatt. Három, itt a patak, nem okoztam volna nagy kárt. Négy, mégis, mi a jó nekem abban, ha valaki esetleg rosszul lesz a sótól? És öt, mi indítékom lett volna?

- Azt el kell ismernünk, Edward semmiképpen sem végezne ennyire félmunkát – közölte Max.

- Még szép, hogy nem! – vágta rá az említett.

- Jobban jár, ha előáll a tettes – jelentette ki Ben. Nem jelentkezett senki. – Hát jó. Ne forduljon elő többet ilyesmi, mert fordulunk vissza és mindenki megy haza, világos voltam?

Bólogatás, Jas és Ed váltottak egy jelentőségteljes pillantást, majd szinte láthatatlan jelekkel beszélték meg, hogy tíz perc múlva találkoznak a lovaknál.  
A szőke visszament a sátrukhoz, hogy gyorsan lebontsák. Szerencsére ez sokkal gyorsabban ment, mint a felállítás, így a tíz perc nagyjából annyi is volt, és Jas sem volt még sehol. Ed köszönt Holdfénynek, Shadownak és Fürgének, majd elpillantott a tábor felé, jön-e már lány, és éppen akkor pillantotta meg, ahogy fürge léptekkel felé tart.

- Ez nekem gyanús. Nagyon – mondta köszönés, és egyéb helyett Jasmine.

- Nekem mondod? Úgy támadott, mintha mindenáron rám akarná bizonyítani, hogy igen, Én tettem sót a kulacsokba! – csóválta a fejét. – Biztosan Ő volt.

- Egyet értek. Nem nyávogott volna így, ha nem akarná mindenáron Rád kenni – helyeselt.

- Megvan a tettes, méghozzá önként, tálcán kínálja magát. Ezt a pancsert – sóhajtott fel színpadiasan Ed. Furcsállotta, hogy ilyen egyszerűen hagyta magát Livya, bár az is lehet, hogy csak nagyon elszámolta magát. Inkább az előbbi.

- Vigyázz vele, lehet, hogy direkt csinálta – figyelmeztette Jas.

- Az lehet, de így szinte nyíltan elismerte, hogy Ő volt. Nem baj, pillanatok alatt lesz ellene bizonyítékunk, és akkor nem tehet semmit. Csak tudnám, hogy miért rám pikkel ennyire? Nem ártottam neki egyetlen szóval sem.

- Nem tudom, de úgy tűnik, Te megállíthatatlanul vonzod a bajt – sóhajtott most a lány.

- Nem értem, mivel váltom ki az emberek ellenszenvét – csóválta meg a fejét, és újabb sóhaj szakadt fel belőle. – Mért mindig az Én táborozásomat akarják tönkre tenni?! – mondott még egy cifrát, megrázta a fejét, és visszaindult Royhoz.

Roy figyelte egy pillanatig, de Ed szólalt meg hamarabb.

- Még mindig véletlennek, ártatlan szórakozásnak hiszed a történteket? – érdeklődte semleges hangon.

- Ha játék is, kezd eldurvulni – mondta, és felkapva a hátizsákját megindult a lovak felé.

- Nem játék – mormogta maga elé.

- Nem az – hagyta rá. – De mit tehetünk? Figyelünk, és ha az elkövető hibázik, rábizonyítjuk.

- Hibázott már most – közölte. – Mindenáron ránk, rám akarta bizonyítani a tettét, és ez nekem elég szembetűnő – mondta.

- Egyet kell értenem – felelt. És ennyiben maradtak.

Táborbontás után elindultak le a hegyről, de most sem mentek el az ösvény kettéválásáig, hamarabb letértek róla, és abba a hatalmas völgybe értek, aminek a túlsó végén kanyargott felfelé az ösvény folytatása.

A völgyet a lovak hasáig érő magas fű borította, az ösvény alig látszott, tekintve, hogy először járnak rajta lovasok a nyáron. A fű közt vadvirágok nőttek, kivételesen nagy pipacsok piroslottak, kutyatej és boglárka sárgállott, kamilla fehérlett, és más egyéb, színesebbnél színesebb virágok csalogatták a tekintetet és a méheket.

Ahogy végig nyargaltak a völgyön, a közeli hegyek visszaverték a vidám nevetésük és kiáltozásuk hangjait, a közelben egy fácánpár röppent a magasba megijedve, a hegyen növő erdő fái közé szökkent pár riadt őz.

A Nap magasan járt az égen, mikor neki indultak a hegyeken tekergőző ösvénynek, s már késő délután volt, mire felértek a fennsíkra, ahol az éjszakát szándékozták eltölteni.

Ed körülnézett az ismerős helyen, ahol annak idején, már három éve megsérült egy balesetben… A balesetben, mely majdnem Jackpot életébe került, s most úgy tért ide vissza, hogy Főnyeremény nem volt vele. Megijedt, mikor eszébe jutott, hogy aznap addig alig gondolt a szeretett szőke lóra, hogy a délelőtti vad vágta Holdfénnyel, az azutáni út felfelé a hegyekbe, az egymással viccelődés és nevetések teljesen elfeledtették vele a gyászát. El fogja felejteni Jackpotot? Nem, biztosan nem, hiszen Nelát sem felejtette el, még most is van, hogy vele álmodik. Mégis érezte, hogy a mellkasát tartó szorítás már gyengébb, sokkal gyengébb, halványul. _Emlékké halványul _– ahogyan Roy mondta.

_Végül is, éppen itt az ideje _– gondolta, ahogy leugrott Holdfényről és megpaskolta a barna nyakát. Másik ló járt a gondolatai között, és valahogy furcsán tudatosnak érezte magát. Végül megrázta a fejét. Nem, most nem a múlt és a jövő a fontos, hanem a jelen. A múlt elmúlt, a jövő még ráér, majd akkor foglalkozik vele, amikor jelenbe vált.

Igyekezett türelmesebb lenni sátorállításnál, sőt, gondolataiból többszörösen úgy kellett kizökkentenie az idősebbnek. Főleg akkor, mikor a felé az ösvény felé pislogott, amin fát gyűjteni indultak azon a napon, amin szinte lavinaként indultak meg az események…

- Eljössz velem sétálni egy kicsit? – hívta Roy kezét nyújtva felé. A sátruk csodával határos módon elsőre megállt, ahogy volt.

- Mehetünk – bólintott, kezét Roy fogásába csúsztatta, mire a fekete hajú húzni kezdte magával a fák közé. Ed azonnal tudta, hová is mennek: a fák közt lévő aprócska tóhoz. A tópartra érve ledobták a cipőiket és a most csontszáraz köveken egyensúlyoztak be a víz közepére.

- Csobbanjunk is? – fordult hátra az elöl haladó Edward mosolyogva.

- Most ha lehet, inkább ne – kérte Roy, de Ő is mosolygott.

- Na jó, akkor nem rántalak bele – mondta úgy, mintha ezzel hatalmas szívességet tenne.

- Mily' kedves vagy velem – sóhajtotta.

- Bizony, úgyhogy háláld meg! – mosolya kiszélesedett, és most jól érezte magát, nagyon is jól.

- Mivel szeretnéd, hogy megháláljam? – ment bele a játékba Roy.

- Nem is tudom, találd ki Te – hagyta Rá a lehetőséget.

- Hm, így nem igazán lesz nehéz dolgom – mosolyodott el, és lépett elég közel a szöszkéhez, hogy magához vonhassa. Az egy pillanatig sem ellenkezett, örömmel bújt a karjaiba.

Roy kedveskedve döntötte homlokát a szőke homlokának és pár pillanatig csak az arany szempárt figyelte, ahogyan Edward az éj kék tekintetben veszett el. Aztán az idősebb lehajolt egy kicsit, és megcsókolta, lágyan és szenvedélyesen.

Ácsorogtak még ott egy kicsit, aztán jókedvvel tértek vissza a táborba. Az éjszaka ezúttal nyugodtan telt, semmi és senki nem zavart be, afféle vihar előtti csend honolt mindenhol…


	9. Régmúlt idők nyomai

Régmúlt idők nyomai

Reggel minden rendben ment, Edward mégsem nyugodott. Várta a következő csapdát, vagy támadást. De az, mintha direkt Őt akarnák idegesíteni, nem jött. Próbált megnyugodni, hogy ne ragassza rá feszültségét Holdfényre, de a ló izgatottan mozgatta a füleit, bármelyik pillanatban ugrásra készen.  
- Ed, ugyan, nyugodj már meg! – kérte Roy türelmetlenül.  
- Jól vagyok – vakkantotta válaszként.  
- És Moonlight miért ilyen ideges? – Választ nem kapott. Sóhajtott egyet, majd előre kiáltott: - Ben! Kicsit lemaradunk, nemsokára megyünk Mi is! – A választ most nem várta, megfordította Shadowt, és hátrapillantva lefelé kezdett ügetni az ösvényen. – Gyere! – intett hívogatón Ed felé.  
A szőke követte, bár fogalma sem volt, merre mennek. Az ösvényről letértek, és egy lankás domboldalon kaptattak felfelé, míg az elöl haladó páros meg nem állt.  
- Lóról! – adta ki az utasítást Roy, és leugrott Shadowról. A szöszke követte a példáját. – Hagyjuk itt Őket – tanácsolta, és a lovakat gondosan egy fához kötötték.  
Az idősebb kézen fogta a fiatalabbat, és sietve magával húzta felfelé a domb tetejére.  
- Hová megyünk? – kérdezte öt perc számára rohanás után Ed.  
- Két perc, és meglátod – felelte elmosolyodva a fekete hajú.  
- Ez nem válasz – morogta.  
- Ne duzzogj, Cicám – kérte kedvesen.  
- Nem duzzogok! – csattant fel.  
- Na, nyugi már, Én csak meg szeretnélek nyugtatni! Nem veszed észre, hogy ezzel az Ő malmára hajtod a vizet? Olyan feszült vagy, szinte öröm nézni! – Ed őszinte csodálkozással bámult Rá, aztán megrázta a fejét, és kínosan elmosolyodott.  
- Hülye vagyok – morogta.  
- Így is szeretlek – mosolygott Rá. – És itt is vagyunk – elhúzott egy ágat, és kiléptek a domb tetején lévő tisztásra. A kilátás lehengerlő volt; hosszan el lehetett látni a fák lombja felett. Baloldalt hirtelen ugrott ki a tájból egy barnás-vöröses fal, szinte terrakotta színű volt. Jobbra nem látszott a tó, mert a kanyargó hegylánc eltakarta a kilátást.  
- Az ott a vár? – kérdezte a fal felé mutatva Ed.  
- Bizony, az ott a romvár – bólogatott Roy és átkarolva a szőke vállát közelebb húzta magához.  
- Szép innen minden – mondta. - Csak a tó nem látszik – húzta el a száját.  
- De a várból látni fogjuk, tetszeni fog.  
- Biztosan – mosolyodott el, fejét Roy vállára hajtotta, úgy figyelte a tájat, aztán hirtelen ellépett mellőle, és sietve indult le a dombról. – Egy perc, és jövök!  
Roy utána nézett, de nem indult a nyomába. Ed öt perc múlva tért vissza, pár percet elszöszölt a fényképezővel, ellőtt néhány képet, majd a fekete hajút is megörökítette.  
- Na, mit csinálsz?  
- Ha elmész, kell valamit nézegetnem, hogy ne hiányozz annyira, nem?  
- Azért fogok haza is jönni – mosolyodott el. – Nekem is van ám szünetem.  
- De mégsem lesz olyan, mint mikor majdnem hetente láttuk egymást… - sóhajtotta.  
- Nem, tényleg nem lesz olyan… - hagyta rá, és akart még valamit mondani, de végül hallgatott.  
- Menjünk, mert Ben leszedi a fejünket – törte meg a beállt csendet Ed.  
- Valószínű – értett egyet Roy, és folytatták útjukat a hegyi ösvényen.  
Az erdőn keresztülvezető úton nem tűnt olyan hosszúnak a táv, mint amilyennek a dombtetőről látszott – vagy csak az idő rohant úgy, hogy Edward alig vette észre a múlását.  
Egy majdnem egyenes völgyben állítottak sátrat, alig kőhajintásnyira a várba vezető vékony, fákkal szegélyezett ösvénytől.  
Felkapaszkodtak az úton a várhoz, és az valóban, közelről is terrakotta vörös volt, mintha csak égetett agyagból lenne az egész. Méreteit tekintve a román kori várakhoz képest nem volt nagy, Ben szerint mégis könnyű benne eltévedni, ezért mindenkit óva intett attól, hogy egyedül induljon felfedezőútra.  
A bejárat a második emeletre nyílt, a hatalmas terem ablakai előtt vastag köríves párkányok voltak.  
- Tök jót lehet ott aludni – bökött Ed az egyik ablak felé.  
- Persze, csak előtte lakoltasd ki a porcicákat.  
- Ugyan, elférnek – legyintett mosolyogva.  
Körbejárták a várat, bepillantottak minden szobába, terembe, a hosszú folyosókon sokáig bolyongtak, míg végül egy rozoga csigalépcsőhöz értek el.  
- Csak óvatosan! – figyelmeztette Őket Ben. Mindenki gond nélkül feljutott vár felsőbb szintjére, ahol a fal mentén, a lőréseken ki lehetett látni a tájra. Hosszan nyúltak el a zöld dombok, egy helyen látszódott az Azúr kék, kristályos víztükre is. Lenézve rálátás nyílt a táborhelyükre is, a sok zöld, piros, kék szövetsátorra. A völgy szélén kék szalagként egy patak futott.  
- Festői – közölte véleményét a szőke.  
- Neked minden az, ami a környéken van – cirógatta meg az arcát Roy.  
- Persze – bólogatott. – Szép helyen lakunk.  
- Egyet kell értenem – mosolyodott el.  
Végül késő délután mentek le a táborba.

Ed mögött zizzent egy bokor, és megfordult. Zsebében megszorította a papír fecnit. A várból lejövet találta a sátrukban. Neki szólt. Az állt rajta nyomtatott, szinte egyforma betűkkel, hogy azon a kis tisztáson találkozzanak, ahol most áll. Az írásból nem tudott kiolvasni semmit az írójáról, de volt egy sejtése.  
És most elmosolyodott, ahogy megpillantotta a tisztás másik szélén álló személyt.  
- Tudtam, hogy Te vagy – szólalt meg elsőnek.  
- Tudtam, hogy itt vagy – felelte rá a lány.  
- Mit akarsz tőlem? – kérdezte rögtön.  
A lány nem felelt, csak odalépdelt hozzá. Nagyjából egymagasak voltak, talán a szőke kicsit nagyobb.  
- Egészen klassz srác is lehetnél – mondta.  
- Kár, hogy már van valakim – csóválta meg a fejét, de nem hátrált meg.  
- Szerencsés lehet az illető – közölte mindent tudó mosollyal.  
- Inkább Én vagyok az – vont vállat. – De nem válaszoltál a kérdésemre, Livya.  
A lány közelebb hajolt hozzá, és se szó, se beszéd megcsókolta.  
Talán két pillanatig ha tartott az egész, Edward pedig a szája elé kapta a kezét, ahogy ellökte magától Livyát, és ugrott hátra vagy két lépést. Villámló tekintettel meredt a lányra, aki elnézett a válla felett, majd gúnyosan elmosolyodott.  
- Úgy csókolsz, mint egy buzi!  
- Te meg, mint valami útszéli ringyó! – sziszegte vissza. – Lesz bizonyítékom ellened. Le fogsz bukni.  
- Meglátjuk! – szűkültek össze Livya sötét szemei.  
A szőke otthagyta. Nem vágyott másra, csak, hogy Roy karjaiban elaludjon. De Roy nem volt a sátorban, s mikor bebújt, akkor is egy szó nélkül feküdt le. Ed sokáig feküdt, míg végül közelebb húzódott egy kicsit hozzá, fejét a vállának döntötte.  
Talán Roy csak fáradt, azért nem szólt semmit. Óvatosan hozzásimult, és megnyugodva sóhajtott egyet. Behunyta a szemeit, hogy aludni fog, de Roy megmoccant, kissé elhúzódott tőle.  
- Roy… - szólította halkan suttogva.  
- Hm - hangzott.  
- Mi baj? – kérdezte kicsit hangosabban.  
- Még kérded?! – mordult fel, hangjában düh és csalódottság keveredett. Ed ekkor jött rá: Roy látta Őket Livyával!  
- Roy… Félreérted! Nem…  
- Szerintem semmit nem értek félre, Edward!  
- De… - elhallgatott. – Jó, ha nem vagy hajlandó meghallgatni, nincs mit mondanom! – közölte dühösen.  
Összehúzta a hálózsákja cipzárját, majd összetekerte. Hozzácsapta a takaróját, felkapta a zseblámpáját és kimászott a sátorból.  
- Álmodj rémeket, reggel visszajövök, ha érdekel egyáltalán! – Ezzel hangtalanul elrohant az éjszakába.

Roy a hátára fordult, egyik kezével eltakarta a szemeit. Nem értette Edward viselkedését. Reggel még hozzábújt, azt mondta, hiányozni fog, ha elmegy… Most meg itt hagyja a neki a cetlit, és mikor a találkozóhelyre megy, egy lánnyal látja csókolózni; és még Ő van felháborodva!  
A papír a tisztásról pontos időt jelölt, mintha csak azt akarta volna, hogy meglássa Őket… De akkor Ed miért jött vissza és bújt hozzá? Ez olyan logikátlan így! Elé ugrott egy emlék…  
_„- Romvár? Azt még nem láttam, csak olvastam róla…  
- Szerintem tetszeni fog – mosolyodott el. – Ahogy ismerlek, fél éjszaka ott fogsz rohangálni."  
_ Tágra nyíltak a szemei. Edward még soha nem járt itt, nem tudhatja, hol van a tisztás! Akkor csak…  
- Ó, a francba! – morogta maga elé dühösen. Kiugrott a sátorból és rohanva indult fel a várhoz.

Edward próbálta szabályozni a légzését, ahogy a vár hűvös kövén lépdelt. A nagyteremben az egyik ablakhoz dobta le a holmiját és letörölve a port a párkányra ült. Kibámult az ablakon, pont rálátott a vár bejárata előtt húzódó ösvényre.  
Nem tudott volna elaludni, viszont figyelte a kinti sötétséget. Arra rezzent meg, hogy odakint mozdult valami. Jobban odafigyelve látta, hogy egy alak közeledik az ösvényen. Már a mozgásáról felismerte.  
Latolgatta az esélyeit. Talán Roy akkor is visszarángatja, ha továbbra is dühös Rá… Felpattant, felkapta a zseblámpát, a belső folyosók felé lendült.

Roy ebben a pillanatban lépett be, még látta eltűnni a fehér pólót, és a beszűrődő fényben szinte világító szőke hajat.  
- Ed! Várj meg! Hallod? – kiabált utána, hangja visszhangzott a régi falak közt. Villámként csapott belé a felismerés: Edward azon a folyosón rohan, aminek hiányzik a vége! Vagyis a vége egy lyuk a várfalban, ami vagy öt méter magasan van a várudvarhoz képest.  
Úgy indult utána, mintha csak az életéért futva – valamilyen szinten ez igaz is volt, fogalma sem volt róla, hogy mit kezdene az Ő Szöszkéje nélkül. Mire ez a gondolat végigsuhant az elméjén már rég a folyosó jéghideg kövén rohant.

Nem volt kedve le állni veszekedni, így abban a reményben vágtatott végig az ajtók között, hogy valahol lesz egy elágazás, egy mélyedés, ahol megbújhat, amíg Roy feladja a keresést és visszamegy a táborba. Hogy nem kell hosszasan magyaráznia, mit is látott a szürkületben.  
Amúgy is, ha nem bízik ennyire benne, akkor hogyan is magyarázná el? Úgysem hinne neki! Hisz' az Ő szemszögéből végiggondolva, talán a helyében Ő maga sem gondolkodna máshogy. Vajon meghallgatná a mentségét, ha fordított helyzetben lennének?  
Nem tudta volna megmondani a választ.

Ahogy rohant a vaksötét folyosón, eszébe jutott egy dalrészlet:

„Ano Hi Mita Sora Akane Iro no Sora wo  
/_Azaz ég, amit aznap láttunk, a skarlátvörös ég/,_  
Nee Kimi wa Oboeteimasu ka  
_/hé, emlékszel erre?/_  
Yakusoku Chigiri Shoka no  
_/Megváltoztattuk az ígéretünk, és,/_  
Kaze ga Tsutsumu  
_/körülvett a korai nyári szél/_  
Futari Yorisotta  
_/együtt fészkeltünk/_

Muri na Egao no Ura Nobita Kage wo Kakumau  
_/A mögött, az erőltetett mosoly mögött,/_  
Dakara Kizukanu Furi  
_/Elrejtem a kiterjesztett árnyékomat/_  
Saisei wo Erabu  
_/Úgy tettem, mintha nem jegyezném, és a lejátszást választanám/_  
Teeburu no Ue no Fufuenai Shirase Machitsuzukete  
_/Várakozás az asztallapon lévő nyomasztó hírekért,/_  
Kuuhaku no Yoro mo Kuru Hazu no Nai Asa mo Zenbu  
_/Azok az üres éjszakák, azok a hajnalok, amiket elhagytam, nem jönnének,/_  
Wakattetanda  
_/Ismerem mindet/_

Ano Hi Mita Sora Akane Iro no Sora wo  
_/Azaz ég, amit aznap láttunk, a skarlátvörös ég,/_  
Nee Itsuka Omoidasu Deshou  
_/Hé, engedd meg nekünk, hogy egy nap emlékezzünk erre, rendben?/_  
Hatasenakata Yakusoku wo Idaite  
_/Ölelnek azok az ígéretek, amiket nem teljesíthetünk/  
_Futari Arukidasu  
_/együtt fogunk sétálni./_"

Végre felderengett előtte a folyosó vége, ezzel együtt a szőke alakja is, aki a vártnál közelebb volt hozzá. Talán elfáradt, vagy csak nem vette észre, hogy követi. Mindenesetre az neki csak jó, ha hamarabb utoléri.

Hajszálnyival melegebb volt, mint bent a vár termeiben, és ez lassításra késztette. Kicsit mintha frissebb lenne a levegő. Zihálás közben nem tudta volna megmondani. Valamivel világosabb is volt. De nem sokkal. Oldalra pillantott, talán egy ablak van nyitva?  
Erős rántást érzett, a meglepetéstől felkiáltott, hátra esett, de nem a kemény kőpadlóra.  
- Nézhetnél… - pár gyors levegővétel – a lábad… elé… is! – Roy levegő után kapkodott, mire ezt kinyögte. Ed csak most nézte meg, hol végződik a folyosó, amit eddig észre sem vett: a csillagos ég alatt.  
Lekászálódott Royról, hasra feküdt a hideg kövön, arcát is elfektette rajta, amúgy is melege volt.  
Sokáig csak a légvételeik zavarták a csendet, még azután is, hogy mindketten megnyugodtak. Végül Roy köszörülte meg a torkát, és szólalt meg:  
- Ne haragudj – mondta.  
- Hülye vagy – közölte Edward.  
- Csak féltékeny… azt hiszem.  
- Mi a fenére?! – nyögött fel. – Adtam rá okot? Csak úgy mellékesen közölném: nem Én kezdtem, hanem az a boszorka!  
Roy nem felelt. Aztán egész másról kezdett beszélni:  
- Találtam egy papírt a sátorban…  
- Én is.  
- A tisztás volt rajta, mármint, hogy menjek oda.  
- Nálam is.  
- Előre kitervelte az egészet.  
- Óriási szerencséje, hogy nem ütnék meg egy lányt, különben már panda lenne!  
- Ugyan, nem bántjuk. Csak főhet a feje, mert megint nem jött össze, amit tervezett. Igaz?  
- Igaz – hagyta rá.  
- Na, gyerünk, aludni is kellene valamikor – állt fel.  
- Semmi kedvem felkelni innen – morogta Ed.  
- Ne butáskodj, fel fogsz fázni – csóválta meg a fejét, és felsegítette a szőkét. – Gyere, mindjárt hajnalodik.  
- Nem is – mormogta. – Tizenegy sem lehet még…  
- De mire odaérünk, hogy alszunk, már hajnalodni fog, figyeld csak meg – mosolygott Rá.  
- Miért, mit akarsz még? – kérdezte gyanakvó hangon.  
- Aludni, mégis mit? Most mondtad, hogy fáradt vagy – kapta el a kezét, és húzta magával a folyosóra.  
- Az vagyok – bólintott, és engedelmesen követte a vaksötétbe. Egyikük sem szólt, de Ednek nem tetszett a csend. – Akkor mi lesz…?  
- Hogy-hogy mi?  
- Megint összeugrasztott minket… Hajszál híja volt a dolognak…  
- Valóban – helyeselt. – Mi lenne, ha Mi is taktikáznánk?  
- Mire gondolsz?  
- Majd meglátod – hangján érezhető volt a mosoly.  
- Ne titkolózz!  
- Te is azt teszed – figyelmeztette.  
- De ez más… Nagyon más.  
- Nem tudom megítélni, míg nem mondod el, de hagyjuk ezt most.  
- Szerintem is.  
Átértek a folyosón, vissza a terembe. Összeszedték a szőke holmiját, és leosontak a táborba.  
- Szóval álmodjak rémeket? – kérdezte elmosolyodva.  
- Nem muszáj, ha nem akarsz – vont vállat. – Azt csak dühömben mondtam.  
- Ne most kezdjük el – sóhajtott. – Aludj jól.  
De Edward már nem válaszolt, mélyen aludt hozzábújva, úgy, ahogy az éjszakai kaland előtt akart.


	10. Hosszú napok

Hosszú napok

Edward álmodott. Nem is akármilyet, álmában valami szép, békés helyen járt, Roy is vele volt, és jól érezte magát.  
Így mikor felébredt, csalódottan vette tudomásul, hogy csak egy szép álom volt. Tapogatózva megkereste az óráját, tizenöt perc volt még ébresztőig. Visszahúzta a takarót magára és odabújt Royhoz. Amint elfészkelődött, hallotta, hogy az idősebb vesz egy mélyebb levegőt. Nem mozdult, még csak meg sem rezdült.  
Roy elmosolyodott, kisöpört pár tincset a szőke arcából. Kedvesen simogatni kezdte a hátát, keze lassan járt le-fel rajta. Magához ölelte kicsit jobban, apró csókot lehelt a szájára, mire Ed elmosolyodott.  
Arany szemei csillogtak, ahogy felnézett Rá, és csak még szélesebben mosolygott.  
- Felébresztettelek? – kérdezte suttogva Roy.  
- Nem, hamarabb fent voltam, mint Te – felelt szintén súgva.  
- És miért nem szóltál?  
- Nem tudtam, hogy programban van a reggeli szeretgetés – mosolya nem tűnt el, ahogy óvatosan a hasára fordult és felemelte a fejét. Odahajolt a fekvő Royhoz és viszonozta az előbbi apró csókot.  
- Nem tudtam, hogy képes vagy nálam hamarabb kelni – cirógatta meg az arcát.  
- Mintha mostanában mindig órákat kellett volna ébresztgetni… - mormogta. – Öt perc sem volt, sőt, talán kettő, hogy mocorogni kezdtél, miután Én felébredtem – ejtette vissza a fejét a karjaira és ásított. – Mi a mai terv? – pillantott kíváncsian az idősebbre.  
- Lemegyünk a tópartra, holnap meg onnan haza – felelte.  
- Te is tudod, hogy nem erre gondoltam – forgatta meg a szemeit.

- Nyugalom. Most számít rá a legjobban, hogy készülünk ellene valamire. De akkor fogunk műsort csapni, mikor nem is készül rá – mondta.  
- Műsort? – értetlenkedett a szőke.  
- Majd meglátod – mosolyodott el. – Csak ne vedd majd magadra, jó? – kérte.  
- Mit ne vegyek magamra? – tudakolta mostmár kíváncsian.  
- Most mondtam, majd meglátod – simogatta meg az arcát kedvesen, mire Ed behunyta a szemeit, jólesően sóhajtott és csak élvezte az érintéseket.  
Roy közelsége szinte balzsamként hatott a gyászoló lelkére, érintései megnyugtatták, feledtették vele minden gondját. Amikor újra felpillantott, tekintetéből eltűnt a boldogság, de nyugodt volt, és az alig két héttel ezelőtti lelkiállapotához képest nagy lépés volt.  
Az idősebb közelebb hajolt hozzá, hogy megcsókolja. Edward nem ellenkezett a csók ellen, szerette, mikor Roy ilyen vele; ilyen kedves, ilyen gyengéd. Már el is felejtette, milyen volt, amikor még nem voltak együtt… Például mikor „vérre menően" hó csatáztak és mind a ketten csurom vizek lettek azon a téli délelőttön az iskolában… Volt olyan időszak, amikor Pokolba kívánták egymást. Ha most Roy a Pokolba kerülne, Ő menne utána, gondolkodás nélkül.  
Odabújt hozzá, óvatosan ölelte át, fejét a mellkasára hajtva. A fekete hajú kedvesen simogatta a hátát és eljátszogatott pár szőke tinccsel. Megint becsukta szemeit, és nyugodtan hagyta, hadd csináljon Roy, amit akar…  
A nyugodt pillanatoknak is vége van egyszer – ennek akkor lett, mikor Jasmine vigyorogva bedugta a fejét a sátorajtón.  
- Ébresztő! Nem most kell turbékolni, gerlicéim! – nézett végig a két srácon.  
- Ébren vagyunk – mormogta Edward, aztán felemelte a fejét, és a lány felé fordult. – Nem tudom, Ti mit csinálnátok, ha itt lenne a barátod! – vágott vissza.  
- Azt nem tudom, de azt igen, hogyha itt lenne, gyilkos pillantással méregetne mindenkit, aki fiúból van – mosolygott. – Még Titeket is! Na, felkelni, kész a reggeli!  
- Jó, jó, nem kell ordítozni, így is hallom – felült, ásítva nyújtózott.  
- Öt perc – közölte Jas, és már ott sem volt.  
- A rajztanárom erre azt mondaná: barna veszedelem – mosolyodott el Ed.  
- Hallom ám! – hallatszott a lány hangja kintről.  
- Reméltem is! – kiáltott vissza a szőke.  
Gyorsan átöltöztek és otthagyva a sátrat mentek reggelezni. Sátorbontás után elköszöntek a vártól, és a völgyben folytatták útjukat, ezúttal már a tó felé.  
A táj lassan változott, ami a várból nem látszott, egészen új arcát mutatta: nem futottak patakok a tájon, így szárazság volt, szikes talaj, a fűvel borított domboldalakat meredek, kopár, vörös és narancsszínű sziklák váltották fel. A lovak patanyoma porzott, és délre megcsappant a kulacsok tartalma, valamint a lányok közül is mindenki fürdőruhára, bikinire vetkőzött, a fiúk pedig a pólójukat a nyeregre kötötték.  
- Nincs meleged? – érdeklődte Roy olyan pillantással Edwardtól, mintha a fiú azt állította volna, kék hó hullik az égből.  
- De – felelte.  
- Mért nem vetkőzöl?  
- Szeretnéd, mi? – mosolyodott el kihívóan.  
- Meg fogsz sülni – figyelmeztette.  
- Dehogy fogok – tiltakozott. – Bár ilyenkor elgondolkodom, mi lenne, ha nyárra vágatnék a hajamból… - még be sem fejezte, Roy máris hevesen tiltakozott.  
- Ne merészelj hozzányúlni!  
- Nyugi, nem fogok – vigyorodott el, és egészen jókedvűnek érezte magát a tűző Nap és a forróság ellenére.  
- Na, azért – nyugtázta. – De akkor sem értem, miért nem veszed le a pólód.  
- Mert a lesülést kicsit későbbre tartogatom – vont vállat. - Ha kimegyek a napra, olyan színem lesz, mint a főtt ráknak.  
- És az miért rossz?  
- Mert hallgathatod a nyafogásom, hogy mindenem fáj! – vágta rá.  
- Áhá, igazad van, maradjon csak a póló – vigyorgott Roy.  
- Szerintem is – hagyta rá.  
Lassan haladtak, vagy legalábbis lassabban, mint eddig. A lovakra is figyelni kellett, bár Ben szerint a nyaranta többször járnak erre, attól még nem árt az óvatosság.  
Aztán a táj újra változni kezdett. Megjelent az első patak, szinte oázist hozva létre a medre körül. Mintha csak egy határ lenne mögötte, a vízen túl zöldellt minden. Hűs szellő mozdult a tájon, feléjük vitte a víz csalogató, és összetéveszthetetlen illatát. A lovak izgatottan hegyezték a fülüket és szimatoltak, majd nagyobb lendülettel igyekeztek az életet adó nedvesség felé.  
A hátasok nagy kedvvel ittak és legelésztek egy kicsit, a táborosok addig vízi csatát rendeztek, a kulacsokkal és kézzel öntötték, csapkodták le egymást, majd elfeküdtek a füvön száradni. Újult erővel és felüdülve vágtak neki a maradék útnak.

- Víz – jelentette Edward, mikor már erősen alkonyodott.  
- Hm? – pillantott Rá Roy.  
- A víz illata – mondta. – Már nem vagyunk messzire a tótól.  
- Én nem érzek semmit – szimatolt bele a levegőbe az idősebb is.  
- Biztosan csak megszoktad. Vagy egyszerűen nincs olyan jó orrod, mint nekem – vigyorgott.  
- Persze – csóválta a fejét. De ahogy a szőke mondta, alig tíz perc múlva feltűnt előttük a szikrázó, narancsos tótükör.  
A Nap korongra rengeteg aranyszínű csíkot festett rá, és persze a kék különböző árnyalatai is megjelentek köztük, egészen a liláig. Ed fényképezett, míg Ben nem nézett Rá szúrósan, akkor gyorsan biztonságos helyre rejtette a gépet.

- Itt jó lesz! – szólt Ben húsz perc múlva. – Gyorsan állítsunk sátrakat, mielőtt teljesen beszürkül.  
Ugyan mindenki fáradt volt, de gyorsan végeztek, a sátrak sötét foltokként tarkították a tisztást, ahol tábort vertek.  
- Holnap lemegyünk a partra fürödni, aztán a szokott helyről lovagolunk vissza – magyarázta a tervet az idősödő táborvezető.  
- Szuper – nyújtózott jólesőt Roy. Ed ásított kiegészítve a mozdulatát. Nyugodtan telt az este, az egész napos nyeregben ülés mindenkit alaposan kifárasztott. Vacsora után a csapat nagy része elment aludni.  
- Én személy szerint hulla vagyok – közölte a szőke. – 'Éjt mindenkinek – köszönt el, és máris a sátruk felé vette az irányt.  
Roy kis idő múltán követte, de addigra az Ő szöszkéje úgy aludt, mint akit fejbe vertek. Mellé feküdt, óvatosan magához ölelte, bár tisztában volt vele, hogy Edet most egy valóságos égiháború sem tudná felrázni.

Kellemesen hűvös reggel köszöntött az Azúr környékére. A tó tükre szikrázott a felhőtlen napfényben, a madarak csiripeltek, a fű zöldellt, egy szóval csodálatos napnak indult. Indult. Míg mindenki fel nem ébredt. Akkor aztán kitört a ramazúri.  
- Nem voltam így is elég koszos, de még most ez is! – kiabált mérgesen Roberta.  
- Könyörgöm, ne sipítozzatok már! Az ember megsüketül Tőletek! – nyögte Edward és álmosan megrázta a fejét, hogy a fésületlen tincsei ne az arcába hulljanak.  
- Akárki volt is, kaptam egy egész délutánra való plusz munkát, ezer hálám érte – morogta Roy bosszúsan.  
- Hagyd csak, majd ma rövidítjük a fürdést és mindenki szépen kitakarítja a saját sátrát – mondta szigorúan Ben.  
- Na ne! – tiltakozott Livya. – Nem csináltunk semmit, miért Mi vagyunk büntetve?!  
- Talán, mert nagy a szád? – találgatott ártatlan arccal Ed.  
- Fogd be, szőke! – sziszegte felé a lány.  
- Ó, a Te sötétséged mellett valóban világítok – mosolyodott el édesen, szemeivel mégis kihívást üzent.  
- Elég legyen! – csattant Max hangja. – Nem vagytok már ovisok, viselkedjetek egy kicsit! Mindenki takarít, Ed is, Roy is, kész, passz! Amit lehet, szedjetek ki most a sátrakból, a többit kénytelenek leszünk hazavinni – adta ki az utasítást.  
Az összes sátorban – kivéve Edékében – több kilo homok volt a partról.  
- Még tíz év múlva is homokot fogunk kiszedni a sátrakból – morogta Roy.  
- Na ja – értett egyet Ed.  
- Ezt nem ússza meg szárazon! – füstölgött.  
- Ó – csodálkozott el a szöszke, és figyelte az idősebbet.  
- Mi az? – pislogott, és egy pillanatra még azt is elfelejtette, hogy mérges.

- Forrongsz – jelentette. – Nem is tudom, mikor láttalak utoljára dühösnek!  
- Tavaly – felelte mostmár egykedvűen.  
- Neeem, akkor nem látszott rajtad – rázta meg a fejét. – Inkább mikor egyszer a suliban beszöktem nagyszünetben a stúdióba, és az egész suli füle hallatára közöltem, hogy melyik barátnődet kivel csalod – halkan kuncogott, ahogy eszébe jutott a srác ellen elkövetett csínye. – Na, akkor dühös voltál!  
- Na, az egy érdekes dolog volt – vigyorodott el Roy az emlékre. – Ha Anya hagyta volna, egész hétre kiíratom magam az orvossal… Páran igen dühösek lettek…  
- Tényleg, vagy három napig nem voltál…  
- Annyi volt a szülői igazolásaimnak, az osztályfőnököm meg ki volt akadva, hogy nem jeleztem előre a hiányzási szándékom.  
- Az a vén boszorka mindenen kiakadt…  
- De azért utána elkaptalak – mosolyodott el újra.  
- Te, azért az arcért, amit akkor vágtál, bármi megérte! – itt már nevetett.  
- Mi?! Még fényképeztél is?!  
- Nem Én – tiltakozott. – Profi lesifotósaim voltak. Mindenki le lett kapva! Valahol meg is vannak a képek… - gondolkodott el látványosan.  
- Ideadod őket! – parancsolt Rá.  
- Még mit nem! – rázta a fejét. – Kompromittáló felvételek!  
- Mit akarsz velük kezdeni, mondd csak?  
- Semmit.  
- Akkor ideadhatnád őket.  
- Dehogyis! Nem, nem és nem! Téma lezárva – közölte.  
Roy ráhagyta – majd visszatérnek még erre…

A víz hűvös volt, de nem hideg, elmerültek benne. A lovakat mindenki kint hagyta a parton, Ben egy órát engedélyezett a reggeli akció miatt. Roy odaúszott az egyik sziklán ülő Edhez, aki szinte rögtön felugrott, és hátrált kicsit.  
- Na, vízi szörnynek nézel? – kérdezte elmosolyodva.  
- Csak megakadályozom, hogy beleránts – felelte kissé előrehajolva a szőke.  
- Hát belerántanálak?  
- Gondolkodás nélkül – bólogatott. – Úgyhogy maradj csak ott!  
- És ha nem? – Máris kezdett kimászni a sziklára. A szőke nem válaszolt, csak mikor már Roy ott állt előtte egy lépésnyire.  
- Kénytelen leszek visszalökni – vigyorodott el. Már lökte is, de az idősebb hamarabb kapta el, így mindketten belecsobbantak a vízbe.  
Magához ölelte a szöszit, és megcsókolta. A vízben buborékok indultak a felszín felé, Ed haja pedig kibomlott. Hajszíne a víztől egészen sötét lett. Levegőért kapva rúgták magukat a felszínre.  
- Ez most gyilkossági kísérlet volt?  
- Ha csöpögni akarnék, most mondanék valamit…  
- Mit?  
- Mindegy – legyintett.  
- Elkezdted!  
- Mindegy – ismételte. Ed morgott valamit, aztán követte a part felé, Ben hívta a csapatot.

A hazaút hosszabb volt, mint eddig bármikor. Mikor végre beértek a birtokra, mindenki fáradt volt, de még szó sem volt pihenésről. Főleg, hogy a lovak ellátása után a karámok mellett újra sátrat kellett állítani, hogy a maradék homokot kitakarítsák, vagy legalább megpróbálják. Egyesek morogtak, mások szótlanul tették a dolgukat. Jobbára Livya vagy Roberta közölték nemtetszésüket, így az Ő sátruk készült el a legkésőbb – az is akkor, mikor a szájjártatást megunva Roy elparancsolta Őket onnan.  
- Szörnyűek – jelentette.  
- Nem kifejezés – bólintott. – Akkor mi a taktika?  
- Ügyes próbálkozás, de nem jött be – csóválta a fejét Roy. – Észre fogod venni – nyugtatta meg, és cirókálni akarta az arcát, de csak egy koszfoltot hagyott a szöszi arcán.  
- Kapsz Te is! – mosolyodott el, és pillanatok alatt összemancsolta az idősebb arcát. A képen jót nevetett. – Tudsz nélkülözni két percre? Telefon.  
- Menj csak – bólintott.  
Ed elsietett, de nem ment elég messze ahhoz, hogy ne értsen pár foszlányt a beszélgetésből:  
- Jól, persze… És Ő? Remek… Majd mesélek, inkább Te… - Itt sokáig hallgatta a hívót. – Ez jó. Megnyugodtam. Jó, jó, szia! – észrevette, hogy Roy figyeli. – Szerintem tetszeni fog – mondta, mikor visszaért.  
- Elárulod?  
- Nem – rázta meg a fejét konokul.  
- Tudtam!  
- Nem volt nehéz kitalálni – forgatta meg a szemeit.

Szürkült, mikor végeztek. A vacsora az előzőhöz képest is csendesebben telt, és szinte mindenki azonnal elindult a szobája felé.  
Edward szemei majd' leragadtak, de meg akarta várni Royt, hogy végezzen a fürdőben. Félálomból ébresztette a matrac ismerős nyikorgása, mikor melléfeküdt.  
- Hagysz holnap délig aludni? – kérdezte álmosan.  
- Akár kettőig is – mosolyodott el fáradtan.  
- Akkor jó – nyugtázta, és hozzábújt, majd abban a pillanatban el is aludt. Roy alig két perc múlva követte az álmok birodalmába.


	11. Taktika

Taktika

Tíz óra volt, mikor lassan magához tért. Ásított és nyújtózott egyet a takaró alatt. Roy nem volt mellette, amit rögtön észre is vett. Körülpillantott a világos szobában.  
A fekete hajú az íróasztalánál ült, zenét hallgatott, lábával dobolt az ütemre, és olvasott valamit a monitorán. Edward elnézegette egy kicsit így hátulról, aztán óvatos léptekkel odament hozzá. Hátulról ölelte át a mellkasát az egyik karjával, a másikkal a fejhallgatót húzta le róla, és tette az asztalra.  
- Szia, Cicám – mosolygott Rá hátra Roy, és adott egy puszit a szőke ajkaira.  
- Szia – köszönt vissza elmosolyodva, és viszonozta a kedves kis gesztust. – Mit hallgatsz? – nyúlt el, hogy kihúzza fejhallgatót, de Roy keze megelőzte.  
- Csak egy nagyon kicsit bömböl – mondta, és Ed karját a másik oldalról húzta úgy, hogy ölelje. Lehalkította a zenét, és csak utána engedte, hogy a hangfalakból szóljon. A Lost Heaven volt. – Tudsz aludni – szólt. – Én keltettelek?  
- Nem – rázta meg a fejét, aztán Roy vállára támasztotta az állát. – Kialudtam magam, és jól vagyok - mondta.  
- Akkor jó – mosolyodott el. Lefejtette magáról az ölelő karokat, és székestől szembefordult a szőkével, majd lehúzta az ölébe. – Tényleg…  
- Mi az? – kérdezte, miután nem folytatta.  
- Mostanában egészen jól vagy – mondta ki.

- Ühüm – bólintott aprót. Maga is észrevette, hogy kategóriákkal több kedve van az élethez, mint korábban. És már nem úgy gondolt arra, hogy nem érzi annyira Jackpot hiányát, hogy az rossz, hanem inkább úgy, hogy Roynak tényleg igaza van: elkezdett emlékké halványulni benne a szeretett szőke táltos. És amúgy is… - Jobban érzem magam – sóhajtott. – Tényleg – haloványan elmosolyodott.  
- Örülök neki – ölelte szorosan magához. – Így sokkal nyugodtabb leszek.  
- Mondtam, nem kell értem aggódni. Arra a szülők vannak.  
- Érted aggódni kell és kész – mosolyodott el. Mielőtt a szőke válaszolhatott volna, témát váltott: - Mit szólnál a ma estéhez?  
- Hm?  
- Taktika – ejtette ki a szót. – Mégis elmondom, a végén tényleg komolyan veszel…

Az ebéd nyugodtan telt, és előtte sem történt semmi szokatlan. A délutánt a kertben töltötték a hintaágynál, elbeszélgettek, de olyan igazi vihar előtti csend uralkodott a társaságon. A végszót Edward telefonjának csengése adta meg.  
A szőke elsétált, hogy felvegye, majd három perc múlva vissza is ért, de addigra Roy kíváncsi pillantásokkal méregette. Ed rápillantott, és megrázta a fejét, jelezve, nem, nem szól semmit a hívóval kapcsolatban. Már eldöntötte, mikor fogja elmondani, és az nem most lesz.  
- Nem értem, miért titkolózol – szólt az idősebb, mikor leült mellé.  
- Már mondtam – felelte unottan. – El fogom mondani, Te is tudod. Csak még egy kis türelmet… - nem tudta végigmondani, Roy a szavába vágott.  
- Tudod, minden ellenére nekem sem végtelen a türelmem!  
- Persze, tudom – bólintott. – Holnap – mondta.  
- Akkor mért nem most?  
- Mert holnap, és kész! – vágta rá egyre türelmetlenebbül.  
- Nem szeretem, mikor titkolózol – közölte, és hangján hallatszott, hogy dühös. – Miért nem tudod egyszerűen megmondani?  
- Mert szeretném, ha meglepetésként érne! – közölte, mostmár az Ő nyugalma is eltűnt.  
- És most nem tud meglepni?!  
- Ha ennyire türelmetlen vagy, el sem mondom, hogy…! – emelte fel a hangját, de elharapta a mondatot.  
- Jó, ne mondd meg! – vágta hozzá sértődötten.  
- Jó, nem fogom! – közölte, és mérgesen elviharzott.

Az este mindkettejük számára lassan közeledett. Egyikük sem ment vacsorázni, Al szerint Edward azért, mert nem éhes, és lefeküdt az egyik első emeleti szobában aludni. Jasmine szerint Roy szintén azért, mert nem éhes, és inkább megfuttatja Shadowt az egyik pályán.  
Jas figyelte Livyát, miközben jelentette Roy távolmaradási indokát, és arcáról leolvasta, rendkívül elégedett. Ő belülről mosolyogott. Lesz ez még így sem! Vacsora után felosont Edhez, kopogás nélkül nyitott be az ágyon fekvő sráchoz.  
A szőke felpillantott, felült és nyújtózott egyet.  
- Szemüveget kell majd hordanod, ha ebben a félhomályban olvasol – figyelmeztette a lány.  
- Dehogy – legyintett. – Van valami? – érdeklődte.  
- Semmi, amire ne számítottunk volna – felelte.  
- Akkor jó – visszadőlt az ágyba, magához ölelte a szőke plüsslovat. – Megőrjít ez a várakozás – mormogta.  
- Már nincs sok hátra a fináléig – vigasztalta. – Maradjak?  
- Ne, gyanús lenne.  
- Rendben, jó éjt – köszönt el.  
- Neked is, szia.  
Visszafordult a könyv felé, és tovább lapozgatta céltalanul, bele-bele olvasgatva az oldalakba. Igazából nem is érdekelte, de valamivel el kellett ütnie az időt, míg besötétedik, és a ház elcsendesül.  
Ez az egész helyzet annyira hasonlított a pár nappal ezelőtti álmához… Megborzongott a gondolatra, és összehúzta magát a takaró alatt. Pólója alól előkereste a medált és a tenyerébe zárta. Az pillanatok alatt felmelegedett a szorítástól. Sóhajtott és a hátára fordult. A nyitott ablakon át beáramlott a hűvös nyáresti levegő.  
Royra gondolt, és a veszekedésükre… Nem így kellett volna… Újra sóhajtott, aztán behunyta a szemeit. Gondolataiba mélyedve elbóbiskolt, ébresztődallamának első hangjára felriadva.

Roy inkább csak sétáltatta Shadowt, és beszélt hozzá, a lótól várva kis megnyugvást a történtek után és előtt. Végül Alphonse ment oda hozzá, hogy szóljon, minden rendben megy, már csak várni kell.  
Fordult még kettőt Shadowval, aztán szürkületkor visszavitte a karámba aludni. Semmi kedve nem volt összefutni bárkivel is, inkább az alagutakat használta a közlekedésre.  
A hűvös sötétségben sétálva elgondolkodott. Mi van, ha mégsem jönnek össze úgy a dolgok, ahogyan azt tervezték…? Nem, biztosan minden rendben lesz. Livya lebukik, és Ők ketten… Meg kell beszélniük, persze. De a terv használható, ha nem is tökéletes, tehát működnie kell.  
Mikor felért a szobájába előkészítette a kellő fekete öltözéket, aztán elfeküdt az ágyán. Nem aludt, nem tudott volna, csak elhúzta az egyik függönyt és a csillagos eget leste, látja-e a csillagképeket, amiket Ed mutogatott neki tavaly nyáron egy kellemes éjjelen… Látta mindet, amit a ház nem takart, és elmosolyodott.

Mikor az óra háromnegyed tizenegyet ütött, felkelt, átöltözött, és leosont a létrán a hűvös járatokba. Aztán csak várt, egyik keze a létra egyik fokán pihent, hogy ne veszítse el a realitását még a koromsötétben sem. Ha ott a létra, minden más is valóság, és nem csak egy őrült álom…

Edward felriadt, és két lépéssel az ajtónál volt. Kattant a zár, ahogy elfordította a kulcsot benne. Visszalépett a szekrényhez, és két perc múlva már lent volt az alagút folyosóján. Számolva a lépteit haladt előre a vak sötétben, néha érintve a falat, hogy ellenőrizze, jó irányba megy-e, és hogy megfelelő lépésékkel.  
Szeretett volna odabújni Royhoz, amikor elhaladt mellette, de nem tette. Egyelőre nem lehet, még dolguk van, majd utána megbeszélik a dolgot…  
Amikor kiért a sötét fák közé a kert végébe már hallotta a beszélgetés hangjait. Megszorította a zsebében a zseblámpát, aztán folytatta az útját. Hangtalanul lépdelt, tudta, hová léphet, hová nem.  
Beszélgetés foszlányai szűrődtek el hozzá, és akkor már tudta, elszámolták magukat. De innen nem állhat már meg, mostmár mindegy, elindult, és nem azért csinálták az egészet, hogy most visszamenjen, és hagyjon mindent, ahogy van.  
Előlépett az alig ötlépésnyi tisztásra a fák közül, közben felkattintotta lámpát. Körülpillantott a jelenlévőkön.  
- Aha, szóval összeesküvés – vonta le nyugodt, csevegő stílusban. – Oké, erre nem számítottam.  
- Mit keresel Te itt?! – támadott rögtön Livya.  
- Éppen csak le vagytok buktatva – közölte a másik oldalról előlépő Roy.  
- Szóval, daloljatok csak, mi a probléma?  
- Nem! – csattant Roberta hangja.  
- Még nem nyertetek! – sziszegte Livya.  
- Ugyan már, befejezhetnéd végre ezt az óvodás viselkedést – tanácsolta a szőke.  
- Mondod ezt Te! – hangja gúnyosan csengett.  
- Miért is? – vonta fel a szemöldökét.  
- Tényleg szőke vagy, kedves Sajnáljatok-mert-otthon-hagytam-a-lovam! – közölte vele Anna.  
Ed koppant, Roy nem különben. A szöszi lassan megrázta a fejét, nekidőlt egy fának.  
- Rendben, leesett és koppant is – mondta. – Szóval, akkor most mesélek – mondta. – A lovamra vagytok kíváncsiak? Persze, van lovam, hogy ne volna, Szuper Szőke Pacííínak hívják, és fent szundizik az első emeleten a szobában az ágyon. Van lovam, persze, hogy van… - vett egy mély levegőt, hangja szomorúan csengett, ahogy kimondta: - … kicsit több mint négy hete két méterrel a föld alatt.  
Mély csend telepedett a kis csapatra, Roy hangtalan léptekkel ment oda Edhez és ölelte magához.  
- Jól vagyok – susogta Ed olyan halkan, ahogy csak tudta, hogy egyedül Roy hallja.  
- Mehetünk? – kérdezte.  
- Menjünk – bólintott, és visszaindultak a fák közé, hogy alakjukat elnyelje a sötét.  
Az első emeleti ajtón léptek ki mind a ketten tíz perc múlva, majd úgy mentek fel a padlásszobába. Ed a szoba közepére érve megtorpant, és mivel Roy fogta a kezét, Ő is megállt, és visszapillantott Rá.  
- Amit délután mondtam… - kezdte.  
- Megbeszéltük – legyintett. – Már most túl van tárgyalva. Ez kellett, hogy elhiggyék a dolgot.  
- Ühüm – bólintott, és odalépett hozzá, hogy megölelje. – Megint eltelt majdnem két hét.  
- Igen. Szinte észre sem vettem.  
- Én sem – értett egyet.  
- Na, gyere, feküdjünk le aludni – húzta magával az ágy felé.  
- Én még nem fürödtem – jegyezte meg.

- Ugyan, majd reggel – legyintett. Helyre lökte az ágyat, aztán lehúzta magával Edet.  
Odabújt Royhoz, és Őt ölelve aludt el.

Újabb hidegfront vonult át az Azúr környékén, másnap reggelre már hűvös volt kint. Ezért Edward hosszú farmert húzott az utazáshoz, valamint egy piros kabátot.  
A búcsú pillanatait élték. Fürge már a ló szállítóban, és Al is bent ült a kocsiban, csak Ed hiányzott, hogy induljanak.  
- Lógsz nekem egy titokkal – jegyezte meg Roy.  
- Tudom - mosolyodott el. Átkarolta a nyakát, és lehúzta, hogy a fülébe súghassa a titkát. Roy megdöbbent.  
- Ez… biztos?  
- Mondanám, ha nem lenne?  
- Meglepődtem – mondta, és mosolygott. – De hogy'?  
- Hazudtam, ne haragudj – nézett a szemeibe bocsánatkérően.  
- Jó, csak ne nézz így rám – kérte. Adott egy apró csókot a szájára. – Akkor Apáddal beszéltél?  
Viszonozta a kedveskedést.  
- Igen – bólintott. Odabújt hozzá, Roy megölelte. – Rájöttem, nem is beszélsz mindig hülyeségeket. És igazad van. Újra kezdem, tiszta lappal, ahogy mondtad – mondta. – Mikor látlak legközelebb?  
- Nem tudom, azért a nyáron még fogunk találkozni – simogatta meg a hátát.  
- Remélem – sóhajtott aprót. – Várj meg itt – kérte, és elkocogott az autóhoz. Valami barnát és szőröset tartott a kezeiben, mikor visszatért, Roy azt hitte, valami plüss jószág. – Ő a Tiéd – nyújtotta felé a nagyon is eleven barna foltos cicát. – Hogy legyen kit cicáznod, mikor Én nem vagyok ott.  
- Ezt nem gondolod komolyan! Én és egy macska? – kezdett volna tiltakozni.  
- Engem is elviselsz, ráadásul Ő nem szól vissza – mondta. Roy elvette Tőle a macskát.  
- Ezt meg fogom még bánni – sóhajtotta lemondóan. Váltottak egy búcsúcsókot. – Vigyázz magadra, Cicám.  
- Te is – mosolygott Rá, és intett felé.

Edward elmosolyodott, mikor meglátta Édesanyját.  
- Hogy van? – kérdezte rögtön.  
- Apád szerint jól – mosolygott Rá vissza a nő.  
Ed lassan indult a karám felé. Abban gyönyörű barnafoltos, pöttyös ló álldogált. Közelebb lépdelt a kerítésig.  
- Tarka! – szólította a lovat kedvesen, és az vidáman odaügetett hozzá.


	12. Köszönet

Köszönet

Megint itt. Igen, nem kell mondani, utolsó két fejezet nagyon el lett kapkodva, de azért siettem, hogy tábor előtt készen legyek, és ne három hét múlva olvashassátok. Majd lehet, hogy belejavítgatok egy kicsit.  
Rövidebb lett, mint általában szoktak a táboros szériák lenni, de ennyit akartam írni, és nem többet, ez jött ki. Mit mondjak még? Sok volt az érzelgősség, de lesz ez még így sem!

Köszönet kedves kritikaíróimnak:

12-21

Bogi91

Cherry

Garunrine

ibu89

Mary32

MatsukiRebbyChan  
Nanako

Nikkel_bolha

Rit as Shadow

sifi

SzEm

Verka

Vezi

Yue

Zoheleth

zoey_96

Köszönet mindenkinek, aki elolvasta!

Köszönet az Adminoknak, hogy gond nélkül felkerült minden fejezet ^^

És akkor a **folytatásról. ** Mert mát tényleg megszokott, és a sztorinak még nincs vége!

A következő széria hosszáról nem tudok mit mondani, vázlat híja van eddig. De elöljáróban azt tudom mondani, hogy kellemes, nyugis kis történetecske lesz. Valamint azt, hogy most egy másik évszakban játszódik, mint a cím is mutatni fogja: télen.

A sorozat következő szériájának címe: Téli táj

_Katie Cat; 2009. március 10 – 2009. június 14._


End file.
